For Love Or Revenge
by twilighteyes85
Summary: Bella Swans parents were killed by vampires. bella has set out to find abd destroy them. What bella doesnt know is the one thing that will stand between her desire for revenge is the growing love for their kind. Will she follow her heart or get revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank red20881 from twilight Disorder! She rocks! She helped me make my story come alive! She is an awesome beta! *Hugs***

**For Love or Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

*Bella Swan*

"Do you think I'm stupid or something? I know what you are."

He must think I am really stupid. How could he sit here with that angelic, beautiful smile... _What is wrong with me?_ Seriously, he is a nasty bloodsucker! He killed my family!

"I didn't kill your family," he says softly.

I look at him curiously. _Is he in my head reading my thoughts?_

"Get out of my head!" I growl.

"I know who killed your family and it wasn't me. If you don't..." he hesitates for a moment as if he's afraid to say the words he wants to say.

How could a filthy bloodsucker like him be afraid of anything?

"If I don't want what?" I ask.

"I hate feeling this way," he says softly as he comes closer to me.

_What is he doing? _I try to back away, but it's like a force is pulling me toward him. I don't realize how beautiful he is until I am captivated by his beautiful eyes. I can't keep from melting into them. _What am I doing?_ I look down, breaking eye contact.

"Feeling what way?" I ask, trying desperately to keep my ground. I know at any moment he can attack me, but something is telling me he would never hurt me.

He takes a deep breath, "Like I need to protect you." His words come out in a soft whisper.

Seriously, I don't need a bloodsucking vampire to protect me. Having him around is the last thing I need.

"I don't need protection. What I need is my family back." _Why is he doing this? Why is he acting so...so...human?_ _Maybe there is a side to him I'm not aware of._

"Do you really think it's," he pauses, searching for the right word, "_safe_, chasing my kind? You're just a stupid girl with no common sense!" His anger is rolling off of him in waves.

I push hard against his chest, failing in moving him an inch, but I'm so angry I couldn't care less. "I'm _not _stupid! I know what I'm doing!"

He just stands there looking at me. I can't take this. I am too sleep deprived to deal with this now. I turn and walk back to my truck.

Within a split second he's standing in front of me. "Out of my way," I growl.

"Fine, if you want to get yourself killed then...by all means," he says as he moves to the side.

I walk past him and climb into the truck. He leans on the door, keeping me from leaving.

"I need you to know one last thing," he murmurs as he sticks his head in the window.

I am once again captivated by the beauty of his eyes as he leans closer and brushes his cold lips softly against mine.

Fire burns across my face and I gasp in surprise. I certainly wasn't expecting that. I'm in complete shock. My head is spinning as he pulls away from me and whispers, "Please don't do anything stupid Tonight. My brothers are catching on. I don't know how much longer I can keep everything from them."

If the shock from his kiss wasn't still lingering across my lips, I would slap him. "I'm not promising anything to you," I manage to say as my truck roars to life and I drive off.

_He feels the need to protect me? Why? I don't get it. He's the enemy. Damn! I kissed the enemy!_

I pull over to the side of the road. I need to think, to breathe. _Could what he said be true?_ Maybe he isn't the one that killed my family, but that doesn't change the fact that he is a monster, a pure, evil, bloodsucking monster. He has probably killed dozens and dozens of people in his lifetime.

Suddenly, I hear a thump and I nearly jump out of my skin. Turning, I see my friend Jacob Black in the back of my truck. He jumps out and stands next to my window. "Hey Bells!"

"Jacob, you scared the hell out of me!" I snap, punching him in the arm.

"Sorry, I thought something was wrong. Why are you parked here on the side of the road? What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Nothing," I say, trying desperately to keep him from noticing something is _very_ wrong.

Jacob knows I've been hunting the ones that killed my family, so he knows I've been up to something lately. What he doesn't know is that I found them, and he doesn't know they are blood thirsty monsters.

"Bella, you've been acting really weird lately," he says, scratching the back of his head.

"No weirder than you do, wolf boy," I say laughing with him.

"Hey, you know you like the whole wolf thing," he teases, laughing some more.

"Oh, yeah, being a big hairy wolf is such I turn on," I say rolling my eyes.

He laughs then looks down. I know something is wrong. His face says it all.

"Okay, what happened?" I ask.

"I saw you," he says softly.

"You...saw me?" I ask curiously, wondering just what _exactly _he saw.

"Yeah, with Edward Cullen."

"Oh, that," I say flippantly. I had no idea he was watching. _Great, another babysitter_. My aunt must have sent him to spy on me.

"Do you realize you put yourself in danger when you're around him?"

I laugh, acting like I have no idea what he's talking about. "What the hell are you talking about? He's harmless."

"Harmless my ass, Bella. There are things you don't know, things you should stay away from."

"Things like you?"

He hangs his head but doesn't say anything.

"You know, because if giant wolves are dangerous, then why do you hang around me so much?"

"This isn't something to joke about, Bella," he growls, true fury in his eyes, "He's a..." He looks into my eyes, then away.

"What?" I ask. "He's a what?"

He doesn't respond.

"For your information, Jacob Black, I know exactly what he is. He's a monster, just like the ones that killed my family." I manage to get all of the words out, my shaky voice giving away my pain. Tears sting in my eyes.

"You have to stay away from him," Jacob murmurs.

"Believe me, I will. Won't happen again."

How do I know it won't happen again? Edward kissed me. As I sit, arguing with Jacob, I can still feel the ghost of Edward's cold lips on mine. _Protection my ass! I don't need his protection!_

"Bella, I have to protect you. You're my best friend," Jacob says softly.

_Wow! What is with all the protection stuff?_ "I don't need you protecting me, Jake. I'm a big girl."

"Okay. Well, at least let me look after you," he says with the smile I love so much.

"Okay, fine. If you insist."

"Running after vampires is reckless and stupid," Jacob says.

I laugh, "And having a werewolf for a best friend is even more restless and stupid."

I give Jake a ride home, and as I pull up in front of the house I am surprised, well, not all that surprised, to see my aunt standing on the porch waiting for me.

"Isabella Swan, where the hell have you been?" she asks.

I just smile at her and walk in. I don't feel like talking to her today. Ignoring her is the best part of our relationship, this way I don't have to talk about uncomfortable things or deal with her. I go to my room and, of course, she follows me.

"Bella, what is wrong with you?" she asks in the nicest tone possible.

"Nothing," I reply as I plop down on my bed.

"You're never home, you skip school, your grades have dropped dramatically, Isabella, I know it's been nine years since..."

I don't want to talk about this. I just want her to leave me alone and let me sulk in peace. I need to figure out what I'm going to do a bout this whole "Edward" thing.

"Aunt Lucy, can we not talk about this right now."

She crosses her arms. "Maybe we should. Look, I made an appointment for you to see Dr. Patz..."

I stop her mid-sentence. _Is she crazy? I'm not going to see a shrink!_ "I'm not seeing a shrink. I'm perfectly fine."

She gives me a weird look, walks over to my desk and throws all the stacks of papers I had printed out off the internet on the floor. "Why are you researching vampires and werewolves?"

"I'm working on a project. You know, mythylogical creatures."

"Bella, I'm seriously worried about you."

"You don't need to be worried about me. I'm fine. If you would just leave me alone and let me have some peace..." I sigh. "Please, just stop bringing things up I don't want to talk about. If you'd let me be there wouldn't be a problem!" I throw my face down into my pillow and cluch it with both hands trying to keep myself from crying.

"Fine," she says as she walks out of my room.

Suddenly, everything is black. My eyes can't hold back the sleep that is tugging at them from all sides.

_His eyes are deep red. He thirsts for my blood. The craving is too strong for him to resist. I just stand there, not being able to move. Not being able to breathe._

_"Kill me, please," I say softly._

_I just wanted it to end. If he wants to kill me, I will let him. I close my eyes hoping it will be quick. I wait...nothing._

_"I'm stronger than you think I am," he says._

_I open my eyes and there he is, inches from my face. My heart is racing, and I know he can hear my blood pumping through my veins. _

_"Why won't you kill me?" I ask as he leans closer to me. I want to back away, but I can't. I can feel his cool breath on my lips._

_"I can't stay away from you," he whispers against my lips._

_Suddenly, I look over and hear a growl. A familiar wolf comes out of the shadows. Somehow, I find myself in awe of how huge he is in his wolf form._

_I hear my name. "Bella." _

_I stare at the wolf._

_"Bella." I hear once again and I am startled out of my sleep._

I look around, not completely sure of my surroundings. I look up and swear I see...

I flip on the light and what I thought I saw is gone. I take a deep breath and sit up in bed. It's four o'clock in the morning. I touch my lips. I'm surprised to find that they feel cold, as if my dream had actually taken place.

_God, I am so stupid! Why am I dreaming about him?_

*Edward Cullen*

Watching her sleep is intruiging. She tosses and turns in her sleep. She talks in her sleep. I find it oddly fascinating. I want to touch her warm skin, touch her beautiful face, kiss those soft, pink...

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Her scent fills the room and is intoxicating. My craving for her blood is driving me mad. Thoughts of the warm liquid running down my throat...

_No! I can't let these thoughts consume me! I need to stay away from her._

But...I can't. She...she needs me and I need her. I've never needed anyone more than I need her right now. I lean over and brush my hand across her face.

"Bella," I whisper softly.

She turns in her sleep.

I lean in closer, whispering against her lips, "Bella."

She moans and I pull back. I don't want her to know I'm in her room.

Her eyes open and she squints at me, trying to decide if what she sees is real. Before she can focus fully, I quickly make my escape. She'll never know I was there. To her, I was just a dream.

_I have to end this crazy infatuation I have with her before it gets out of control_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n - This chapter and chapter one are edited verisions by my beta! Red20881 from is awesome! she is an awesome beta! She rocks! Luv you red! **

Chapter 2

***Bella Swan***

***Flashback***

The closet door opened and I screamed, kicking and pulling at the person who grabbed me. I was dragged out of the closet, my eye blinded by fear.  
"Bella!" someone yelled, and I stopped kicking and screaming long enough to realize who had a hold of me. It was one of my daddy's deputies. He held me close, wrapping his arms securely around my shaking body, and carried me down the stairs. He laid me in the back seat of the police cruiser. I didn't want to leave the safety of his arms. I was so scared. Resigning, I curled up into a ball on the back seat. My mommy and daddy - they were killed by monsters. I thought monsters were fictional creatures only living in myths and horror stories told around camp fires. Tears fell from my eyes, burning in hot, wet trails down my cheeks. I took deep breath and gathered enough courage to look out the car window. I leaned on the door watching as police men, firemen, and reporters moved about my front yard. So many people. I wiped my eyes and looked over at my house, praying my mommy and daddy would walk out and be ok. Maybe they fought the monsters. They can't be…

The stretcher came out. No! Not my daddy! I yanked on the cruiser door trying to make it open but it had one of those child proof locks on it.

"No! Let me out of here! Monsters killed my mommy and daddy! I saw them! Let me out please!" I yelled through my tears.

One of the officers opened the door and I jumped out. He grabbed me before I had a chance to get away! He held me tightly as the other stretcher came out with my mommy's body on it!

"NO! I WANT MY MOMMY! NO! THE MONSTERS KILLED MY MOMMY!"

*Present*

I jump up not realizing I had fallen asleep in class.

"Miss Swan, is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asks.

"Sorry, no," I say quickly.

"Then please pay attention," he says, turning back to the chalk board.  
Paying attention isn't on my agenda right now. The bell finally rings and I jump out of my seat. I've had enough of school. I don't need this right now. I walk down the hall and out the front door. I need to get away - far away from everyone and everything. I walk across the parking lot toward the vast Forks, Washington forest that inhabits the school and town.

It seems like I am walking forever before I come to a cliff that leads out into the water. I throw my backpack down and step closer to the edge of the cliff.

***Edward Cullen***

I'm going mad - mad with desire and thirst. Thinking about her makes it difficult to even function. Jasper and Emmett are hunting and I am tagging along hoping maybe animal blood will curb my thirst. I'm just not into it. I only want one thing...

Her.

Thoughts of her are driving me mad. I have to get these thoughts out of my head.

Emmett and Jasper wander off and I take my own path. I come across the scent of a deer, but it doesn't affect me like it should. The memory of her scent overpowers even the scent immediately before me.

Suddenly, the wind picks up and...

No way!

The smell - the sweet, delicious scent of her blood fills my senses.

Is she near? I follow the scent. It's intoxicating...mouthwatering. My throat starts to burn. I've been imagining what her blood would taste like - my mouth on her pale, beautiful throat, her warm skin touching my mine as her delicious blood flows in hot streams down my throat. The thoughts are making me delirious.

I come to the edge of the wood and finally find the source of the delicious scent.

There she is, standing on the edge of a cliff, looking down into the water. I keep the monster inside of me from lunging at her.

"Cliff diving is dangerous," I say softly.

I startle her and she nearly falls. I quickly run and grab her before she can tumble over the edge.

"Let go of me!" she yells, pushing herself out of my arms.

"Sorry, I was just trying to keep you from falling to your death," I say as I back away.

"I don't need you to save me," she says as she turns and walks away.

I follow her. I know she's irritated by it, but sometimes I like irritating her.

"Stop following me," she growls.

"I'm not following you," I say.

"Well then, what do you call it?"

I honestly don't know what to call this infatuation of mine. All I know is I have to be near her. I have to protect her. But I feel if I'm too close I might end up killing her.

The monster in me wants to take over. He wants to taste her warm, intoxicating blood. The blood draws me in and drives me nearly insane. It's to the point that I don't know how I can stand here without killing her right now. I close my eyes, trying desperately to push back the monster in me.

"I don't know what this is," I murmur.

She stops and turns to me."What?"

"I want to protect to you, but I don't know how I can keep myself from killing you," I say. The monster is rising again. She is like a drug, and I'm the addict.

"Then stay away from me!" she yells.

"I cant. Do you realize what you do to me?" I ask.

She doesn't say anything. She just stands there, staring at me.

Her heart is racing now. Her lips part, and she's about to say something but I cut her off.

"You bring out the monster out in me. A monster I can't control, yet I can't seem to stay away from you because, I…." I stop myself.

"Because you what?" she asks.

"Because, I've never wanted to be near someone as much as I want to be near you. I've never wanted someone as much as I want you. Your scent is intoxicating. Your skin is so…warm and inviting." I touch her face and she blushes.

She looks down like she's embarrassed or nervous by my touch.  
If she believes I'm a blood sucking monster, why isn't she running from me yet?

Her thoughts are jumbled. I'm making her nervous. I smile and laugh softly. I'm driving her insane.

Her thoughts are hilarious at times. She hates me with a passion but can't stop thinking about me.

"I hate you," she says softly.

"I hate you for making me feel this way," I whisper as I lean in and brush my lips against hers. She doesn't hesitate this time. In fact, she presses her lips firmly against mine in response.

***Bella Swan***

His lips are cold and hard against mine, but this time I don't push him away. I find myself wanting more, pushing my mouth against his.

Seriously, what am I doing? I'm kissing a vampire! I can't be kissing something I hate with a passion!

I battle with these thoughts as I realize how perfect the kiss is. Beyond perfect, actually. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in closer, feeling his body against mine.

Oh god, what am I doing? This is crazy! Jacob is going to kill me if he finds out about this!

He suddenly pulls away."My brothers are coming," he whispers against my lips.

"So this is what you've been keeping from us?" Someone asks, coming toward us.

I pull away from Edward and quickly run away as fast as I can. I don't know why I am running when there is no danger.

I'm not watching where I'm going and run smack into what seems like a really large tree, but then I realize who it is.

"Sam?"

"We've been looking all over the place for you, Bella," Sam says as he walks with me.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"Your aunt has been worried about you since you never came home, and she got a phone call from school saying you skipped some classes. What were you doing out here in the woods?" he asks curiously.

Oh! How am I going to explain this one? Oh, just making out with a blood sucking vampire!

"Well…I…was hiking and got lost." Yeah, that explains it.

"So, you felt the need to skip school to take a walk in the woods? You know Jacob has been freaking out?"

"Oh yeah? Well let him freak just a little bit longer. He needs to stop being so overprotective of me."

"I'd better get you home before your aunt gets really worried."

I smile at him. Like I really want to go home and deal with her right now.

We finally make it to my house and Jacob runs up and scoops me into his arms.

"Where the hell were you? I was worried sick!" he yells.

"I'm fine. Can you put me down please?" I ask.

He sets me down. I looked behind him and see the glare my aunt is giving me.

"House. Now," is all she says.

I walk in and plop down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Explain to me why you skipped half your classes today?" she asks as she paces back and fourth.

I don't answer her. My mind is on other things.

"Bella," she says, waiting for me to answer.

"What?"

"I asked you a question!"

"Aunt Lucy, I'm tired and don't want to talk about it. Ok? I'm fine. Nothing happened to me. I just went hiking because I didn't want to deal with school. So let's just leave it at that."

"Is this about the vampire thing? Bella, what happened to your parents was tragic, but its nonsense to think vampires did it."

Is she really saying this?

"How would you know? You weren't there! You weren't in that closet! You didn't see what I saw!" Suddenly I'm having a flashback.

*Flashback*

"Please!" My mommy screamed. He grabbed her by the hair and she cried out in pain.

"I love it when humans beg," the girl with the red hair said. Her hair was so red it reminded me of fire, like her head was ablaze. Her eyes - they were pure evil. I closed my eyes hoping it was all a nightmare. I couldn't get her wicked glare out of my head.

I watched as she bit down on my daddy's neck, sucking the life out of him. She pulled away and his body fell limp to the ground. Blood dripped down her chin.

Her friend came over to her and smiled. He then leaned in and kissed the blood off her lips and licked her chin clean.

I wanted to scream but couldn't. I was afraid they would find me and hurt me too. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I curled up in the corner of the closet and closed my eyes hoping it was all a nightmare and I would wake up soon.

*Present*

"Vampires didn't kill your parents sweetheart. It was a break in that went wrong," Aunt Lucy says.

I wipe the tears from my eyes."Yeah," is all I can manage to say.

"Go upstairs," she says as she tries to hug me.

I push her away and rush upstairs, slamming the door and sliding down until I hit the floor.

I cover my eyes and cry. I'm not sure how long I'm on the floor before I have the feeling I'm not alone. I look up and am startled by the presence in my room.

"Edward?" I manage to whisper.

He comes to my side and pulls me into him, holding me close. He doesn't say anything. He just holds me.

I continue to cry on his shoulder, and it's funny, because I'm crying on the shoulder of the same kind of monster who killed my family.

Hours must have gone by. I must have fallen asleep, because I wake up and find myself in my bed. It is still dark. I try to see through the darkness, wondering if he is still with me, but he isn't.

I turn on the lamp and curl up in my blankets. Could it be possible that I have feelings for a vampire? Could it be possible he has feelings for me? Could I be in love with Edward Cullen?


	3. Chapter 3

For love or revenge

Chapter 3

*Bella*

All I know right now, is that what I am feeling is utterly insane. What I am thinking shouldn't ever exist my mind. I can't be falling in love with Edward Cullen.

I hang my feet over the edge of the bed and glance over at the picture of my parents I keep on my night stand.

Vivid images of the that horrifying night invade my mind - those eyes, the red hair, blood dripping from her mouth.

It doesn't matter if Edward did or did not kill my parents. He is one of them. How can I hate someone so much and have feelings for him all at the same time? It isn't possible!

I look at the clock by my bed. It's still early. The room is silent, and the silence makes me think. I hate thinking at times. When I think, my mind takes me to everything I wish I wouldn't think about.

I drag my way to the window and pull the curtains open. It's gray and rainy out. A typical Forks day.

If Edward was so horrible, then why did he stay with me last night? Could he possibly be good? Could he possibly be different from the other bloodsuckers? Could…? Wait. What am I thinking? No way, he is a monster. He said so himself.

Ok, now I am definitely going insane. I pull on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I go to the mirror.

Ok, I have to do something. Maybe if I just talk to him. I have so many questions.

Lucy drives me to school. Apparently I have to be dropped off like a kindergardener now. She pulls up in front of the school. I am about to bolt out the door when she stops me.

"I just want you to talk me. If there is something on your mind, anything bothering you, I'm here," She says softly.

"Ok," I say as I jump out of the car. I'm not even half way to the front door when Jessica bombards me.

"So have you seen the new students?" she asks.

"I just got here, so...no," I say as I walk to my locker.

"Well, they seem so strange, but they are total hotties!" Jessica grins.

"Really?" I reply.

"Yeah! Everyone is talking about them. Apparently they moved here from Alaska or something."

I'm not really listening to anything Jessica is saying. I look up and see a group of students walking through the door.

"Oh my god! That's them," Jessica squeals.

I am mesmerized by them. It's like I'm watching a movie in slow motion. The petite dark-haired girl glances at me and smiles.

Jessica goes on a tangent naming off each one. "Ok, so the blond girl is Rosalie and the big guy with her is Emmett. The dark-haired girl is Alice and the one with her, the one with that funny look on his face, that's Jasper, and then…there is…" Jessica trails off as the last one of the group walks in.

"Edward," I whisper.

"Edward," Jessica says right after me.

Edward's eyes meet mine as he walks past. He smiles at me - one of those half smiles that makes me melt. I nearly collapse right there in the middle of the hallway.

Edward Cullen? Here? In my high school? No! no! No! Panic is starting to set in and I feel like I can't breathe.

"Isn't he hot? Too bad none of the girls here are good enough for him," Jessica says.

"Yeah," I say, finally catching my breath.

"Are you ok?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I'm...great."

The bell rings and everyone starts scattering like flies being swatted at.

My mind is racing. Edward, what is he doing here? Why is here? So many unanswered questions. I feel dizzy.

I walk into English, my first class, and hurry to my seat. I don't even know if I can even concentrate. I really don't know what I am feeling right now. Should I feel happy that he is here, near me, and I am able to look into those amazing eyes, or am I angry? Angry at the fact that he is a bloodsucking monster and he is attending my school. Why? WHY? WHY? WHY?

Does he want to turn the school into his personal buffet where he can feed on anyone at any time?

I'm itching just to dart out of this classroom. I don't want to be here right now. I fear what will happen. None of my classmates know what Edward Cullen is capable of. They think vampires are mythical beings that someone just made up in a story to scare people.

I'm deep in thought when I look up and our eyes meet again. I groan internally. Great...he's in my class! Did he do this on purpose so he could keep an eye on me? Damn it! So many unanswered questions.

He hands the teacher his schedule and he walks to the only empty seat which happens to be right next to me. This day keeps getting better and better.

"Hello," he says softly.

"Hey," I reply.

Is he reading my thoughts right now? I try to focus on the teacher, but I catch myself glancing over at him.

Everyone around us is whispering. The teacher informs us we will be working on a project and the person setting next to us will be our partner.

"Great," I whisper as the teacher hands out the assignment.

"You don't want to be my partner?" Edward asks.

"Do I have a choice? What are you doing here?" I ask, making sure he can feel my irritation.

"Going to school," he whispers back.

"Since when do….you go to school?" I ask.

"Since now. Does it bother you that I'm here?"

Extremely is what I want to say. It bothers me because he makes me feel the way I do, and also the fact that he is a vampire.

"No," I lie. I think he senses that I'm not being truthful. He is reading my thoughts. I know he is because he laughs. Every now and then he glances at me and smiles and then goes back to the assignment.

Those eyes, those beautiful eyes, I want to get lost in them. And his mouth, the way it curves up into that perfect smile… What am I doing? I can't be thinking like this! He is a vampire and I'm human. I wish I could read his thoughts. I wish I could just figure out what he is thinking. He is probably sitting here laughing at how pathetic I sound right now. I know he can hear everything going through my mind. I wish there was a way I could turn my thoughts off from him.

"I love your thoughts," he whispers, giving me that sexy smile.

"Thanks, but could you please stay out of them?" I say as I tried to concentrate on the assignment.

"How can I stay out of them when your thoughts are blaring over everyone else? Besides, you have a habit of rambling in your head." He smiles.

Is he making fun of me? "Are you making fun of me?" I ask.

He laughs, "No, I think it's kind of cute."

Cute? Cute is not a word a vampire would use, is it?

"Thanks," I say softly. I look down, embarrassed.

*Edward*

I love the way her cheeks turn red when she's embarrassed. They looked so warm. I want to reach over and touch them, feel the warmth of her skin. I try concentrating on the assignment. How can I concentrate when her smell is so inviting, so intoxicating, and her beautiful mouth, her lips, they are calling out to me. I need to control myself. Why is it so hard to control myself around her? Could I possibly be falling in love with her? Is that why I feel the need to protect her? Is that why I am drawn to her?

I can't get close to her like this. I can't risk hurting her. It took all of the strength I had to keep myself from kissing her that night in the woods, and it's taking all of my strength not to kiss her now.

"So how are we going to do this?" She asks.

I look at her confused. "Do what?"

"The project," she says holding up the assignment and waving it around in the air.

"Right."

The bell rings, signaling the next class. Bella darts to the door.

"Wait!" I call out, stopping her in the middle of the hall. Everyone is staring.

"What?" she says, clearly irritated.

I want to laugh at how cute she looks, but I don't want to anger her any further. "How about you come over to my place tonight, and we can work on the assignment together."

She looks down. Her thoughts are screaming yes, but deep down she is saying no.

"If that's ok, and if your aunt will let you," I say softly.

"Well, how about this: my place, 7 o'clock. I would feel much safer at my place."

"Okay." 7 o'clock, her house - this should be interesting.

*Bella*

Math class, okay, no sign of him. Good! I sit down in my usual seat and lay my bag down on the floor next to my desk. I look up and there he is once again. I'm beginning to think he planned this. How did he know my exact schedule?

He hands the teacher his schedule and the teacher motions for him to take a seat. What a coincidence. It just so happens to be right next to me. Just my luck.

I glance over at him and semi-smile. He turns to look at me. His stare is making me uncomfortable. I fidget in my seat trying not to stare back. I have to ignore him, but I'm finding it very difficult to ignore those eyes.

He is torturing me. He is in every class I've been in so far and he has been staring at me, winking, and smiling at me all morning! I just want to scream!

I'm so distracted and nervous that I knock my things on the floor. He smiles and laughs at me, and then he reaches down to pick up my pencil and book off the floor. Everyone is staring at us. He places them back on my desk.

"You really should pay attention to what you're doing," he whispers.

"Miss Swan, is there a problem?" the teacher asks.

"No, sir," I say as I clutch my pencil and glare at Edward. He was purposely doing this.

"Well then, maybe you can answer the question that's on the board," the teacher says.

I wasn't even paying a bit of attention. I am so nervous, I fumble through the book looking for the answer, and then my pencil falls to floor again. I'm looking all over for it.

Edward raises his hand. "I can answer the question," he says.

"Um, no. I can answer it, thank you very much," I say, glaring at him.

Everyone in the classroom is staring at us once again.

"Maybe if you weren't so disorganized you could answer it," he whispers.

"Is there something going on I should know about?" the teacher asks, arms crossed.

"No," I say as I sit back up in my seat.  
Everyone is snickering and whispering. I hate him! He is making my life so miserable right now.

"I suggest you get your act together, Miss Swan, and pay attention." The teacher gives me a stern look and goes back to his lesson.

If I had something hard and heavy right now, I would throw it at Edward Cullen and hopefully knock him out. Oh better yet, I'd like to find a sharp stake I can stab right into his heart.

There is that smirk again.

"Did you hear that one?" I whisper.

"That won't work on us," he whispers back.

"Damn."

"Besides, you're so clumsy you would probably miss." He chuckles lightly.

Oh, he has comebacks. I furiously tap my pencil on the desk. He has been getting on my nerves in every class - making comments just to irritate me. Yet I find myself glancing at him every few seconds. When I do, he winks and smiles at me.

There's that wink again! Ugh! I've had it! "Seriously, stop winking at me," I whisper as I try to concentrate on the problem on the board.

"I only wink at pretty girls," he says with that sexy smile of his.

"Well stop. It's very annoying," I whisper back.

"Mike Newton has a thing for you," he whispers with a laugh.

I raise an eyebrow. "You jealous?"

"I don't know. It all depends on your answer to the question he is going to ask you."

Okay, someone kill me now. Please kill me now! Edward Cullen is driving me insane!

"In a good way or bad way?" he whispers.

"Seriously, stop talking to me!" I yell.

Everyone's head turns to stare at me.

"Miss Swan, again, is there something you need to tell the class?" the teacher asks.

Stupid vampire! "No," I say as I slump down in my seat.

Suddenly an idea hits me like a ton of bricks. I know exactly what to do to drive Edward Cullen mad! I smile, liking my plan. I just have to figure out a way to keep it from Edward without him reading it from my thoughts. Oh this is going to be so much fun!

When class ends I hurry down the hall toward Mike Newton."Hey Mike," I call out with a smile. I glance over my shoulder to see if Edward is watching me, and indeed he is. He looks like a god leaning against the lockers.

"Hey, Bella, what's happening?" Mike asks.

"I just thought we could walk to lunch together."

Mike looks surprised. "Sure, there was something I was meaning to ask you anyways," he says.

I see Edward's glare out of the corner of my eye. I knew he would be reading our thoughts. "What's up?" I ask.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted...um...if you would like to go to...uh...the dance with me?" He stammered.

School dances are not really my thing, and I completely forgot about it.

"That's this weekend?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says with hope in his voice.

"Sure, I'll go with you."

Mike's face is full of surprise and happiness. "Awesome!" he says.

"I'll catch up with you in a few. I need to get something out of my locker" I say as I turn to walk back down the hall.

Just before I reach my locker I am pulled into an empty classroom by strong, cold hands.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"This," Edward says as he pulls me to his body and kisses me.

*Edward*

Her lips are so warm and soft. I can feel her blood running through her veins. She smells so sweet.

I need her.

I want her.

This feeling of...jealousy. I don't like it. It drove me crazy the way Mike was thinking about her.

She suddenly pulls away.

"We..cant do this," she murmurs.

"Can't do what? Feel this way? You're my every thought," I say as I brush her hair from her eyes.

I touch her cheeks, relishing the red blush coloring them - so warm, so soft. She looks down. She is confused. I've never felt like this before. I've never wanted anyone like this before.

"What are you confused about?" I ask as I hold her face, waiting for an answer.

"I...I cant do this," she pulls away from me and darts out of the classroom.

*Bella*

I'm so confused right now. I can't even think straight. I lean against my locker and bang my head against it.

"Mom what do I do?" I whisper. My mom would know what to do. If she doesn't know, then my dad would definitely step in. "Okay, if you can't tell me, then maybe dad can?"

I look over and see a petite dark-haired girl staring at me.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Great."

" I'm Alice," she says softly.

I looked up at her. "Alice Cullen?"

"Yes. It looks like you need someone to talk to."

Another Cullen.

Another Cullen to drive me insane and make me confused. She seems different though - nothing like Edward.

"I do," I reply.

"Well, I'm the girl to talk to," she says with a smile.

Should I talk to her or just walk away and ignore her and every Cullen here?

"Thanks, but I think I'm okay," I say as I walk down the hall toward the cafeteria.

I'm hoping this day will end soon so I can go to my room to sit and sulk in my misery. I need to talk to Jake. Jake makes everything better. I make a note to see Jake after school and another note not to mention to him that I could possibly be falling in love with a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Bella*

"So, spill, Bella. What's going on? You're acting way weird," Jake says as he watches me pace back and fourth on the front porch of my house.

"Jake, I don't know, I think I'm going insane!" I say, taking deep breaths as I lean on the porch rail.

"What's new? Seriously, talk to me." he says, crossing his arms.

Where do I begin? How do I even tell him what's on my mind? If I say it's about a guy, he will get way overprotective, and I hate when he gets overprotective. I turn to him, trying to find the right words to say without giving him too many details.

I take a deep breath and go for it. "Okay, see I've been feeling something for someone."

Jake's face lights up like a Christmas tree and I have this sinking feeling he's thinking something I'm not. He suddenly looks at me with curiosity.

"Okay, and this someone feels the same way?" he asks.

"I think he does, but see, I can't be with him and he knows that. What do I do Jake?" Gee, here I am talking to Jacob Black, my werewolf best friend, about boys! I really am utterly insane now! I think I need to be put away in a mental hospital.

"What do you want to do? What does your heart say?" Jake asks.

I look into his eyes and smile. He always knows what to say. He is standing next to me, leaning on the porch rail with a concerned look on his face.

"My heart is confused" I say softly.

"I've never seen you so caught up about someone. And since when do you come to me for guy advice? Isn't that something you do with your girlfriends at slumber parties?"

I just can't see myself at a slumber party with Jessica talking guys, fashion, shopping, or anything like that. I especially couldn't talk to her about the one guy that's on my mind.

"I can't talk to Jessica about this. You know me better than anyone, and you're the only one I feel comfortable around."

He leans closer to me. Why is he leaning closer? He takes my hand in his. His skin is super warm, a werewolf thing, but it feels good.

"Well, for a big hairy wolf, I'm glad I make you comfortable," he says as he gently squeezes my hand.

I laugh and lay my head on his shoulder. He's always been like a brother to me. I feel at home with him.

"Seriously, what is your heart saying?" he asks softly.

"I shouldn't deny what I'm feeling. It's crazy! I shouldn't be feeling what I'm feeling for this person." I lift my head off his shoulder and step away from him, pacing once again.

"Are you in love with this guy?" Jake asks, taking my hand and stopping me from pacing. He takes my other hand and I notice he looks really nervous.

Shouldn't I be the one that's nervous, because I'm about to admit to my best friend I might be in love.

"I think I am," I say softly.

"Bella, I think I might be in love too," he murmurs.

I look at him, shocked and surprised.

"Really?" I ask. This is new to me.

"Yeah, I was waiting for HER to feel the same way."

"Well, does she?"

Without warning, Jake is pulling me closer, his massive arms around my waist, and the next thing I know his lips are on mine.

What? What's going on? I push him away and, without thinking, I hit him sqaure in the jaw.

"Ouch!" I yell. It's like my fist hit a cement wall.

"What the hell, bella?" he yells.

"Where did that come from?" I ask him, holding my hand.

"I was waiting for you to feel the same way." He reaches up and rubs his jaw.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" I yell as I cringe in pain, feeling my knuckles swell. I stomp inside to get some ice for my hand.

"What the hell were you talking about? I'm confused here," he says, following me into the kitchen.

"I was talking about someone else! Not you! You idiot werewolf!" I yell. I seriously think my hand is broken. I didn't realize his jaw was that hard.

"Wait, so you weren't talking about me?"

"No, Jake! I wasn't talking about you! And where you got that idea is beyond me! God! I swear…" I'm angry that he kissed me and that his hard jaw possibly broke my hand! Stupid werewolf!

"Then who the hell were you talking about?".

"Nevermind! You kissed me! I can't believe you did that!" I yell, cradling my injured hand.

"Look, let me take you to the hospital," he says taking my hand to exmaine it. I pull it away.

"No! Jake, just leave," I say turning my back on him.

"Bella…"

I cut him off. "Just go, Jake, okay?"

He huffs, "Fine." Then he stomps out and slams the door behind him.

How am I going to explain this one to Lucy when she gets home? Hi, oh, my hand? Well, see, a werewolf named Jacob Black took it upon himself to kiss me, so I decked him right in the jaw! Yeah, she'll really believe that one.

I look at the clock and realize what time it is.

Stupid Jacob Black! Stupid Edward Cullen! Stupid Feelings! Argh! I just want to throw something and scream.

I make an ice pack and hold it on my hand. I'm thinking about what just happened when I hear a commotion outside. It sounds like Jake and….oh god!

I go to the window and see a shiny, silver Volvo sitting in the driveway. I look over and see Jake and Edward standing on the lawn.

Oh, no! This isn't good.

Edward shoves Jake hard and I rush outside.

"What are you doing?" I yell.

"Let's go bloodsucker!" Jake yells as he charges at Edward.

Edward seems to disappear, moving so quickly it's nearly a blur, and he's suddenly behind Jake.

Jake growls and spins around, preparing to attack him again. This time I step in between them.

"Stop!" I yell.

"What is he doing here, Bella?" Jake asks through a snarl.

"Jake, just go," I say, holding my arms out, pushing them both away from each other.

"You making me leave?" he asks, looking at me with anger in his eyes.

"Jake, please!" I look at him and then glance back at Edward.

"I get it now," he says, backing away.

"Jake it's not like that," I whisper..

"No, I get it! I guess I don't know you that well after all," he says, stepping away.

"Jake," I turn toward him, reaching out.

"No, don't even, Bella!" He turns and starts running.

I chase after him, finally catching up to him behind the house.

"Jake, wait. Please," I say softly.

"Why should I? I've been waiting for way too long, Bella, and here you are telling me you're in love..." he takes a deep breath, "and it's not with me."

I didn't know he felt this way - until now.

*Edward*

I know eavsedropping is not becoming of me, but right now I couldn't care less. I listen to every little thought that's in Jacob Black's head. I can't really help it when he's constantly yelling. It's taking all my strength not to pull his head off and rip him to pieces. I hate this feeling they call jealousy.

"Jake, I…I don't know what to say," she says.

I grip the car tightly, trying to keep the monster from showing its ugly face. I wish Bella would come to her senses. Does she not realize how unpredictable those mutts can be? One wrong move and…I cant even think about that. It hurts too much.

"You're in love with a bloodsucking monster. What is there to say? You know how I feel about them. You know its duty is to kill everyone it sees, and here you are being friendly with one?" He rakes his hand through his hair. "Do you go to his house? Do you hang out with him like you hang out with me? Seriously, come on, Bella! He is one of the monsters that killed your parents!" Jacob yells as he starts to shake. I can feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Jacob, calm down and listen to me. He isn't like the rest of them. Well, at least I don't think he is," Bella replies.

She's right. I'm not like the rest of them. But, I'm still a monster.

"Bella, I...love you. I love you more than anything on this earth," he says.

It's like I can see through his eyes. He leans in and kisses her softly on the lips.

I grip the side of the car trying to keep myself in control. That mutt has his lips on her, and the things he is thinking….

*Bella*

My best friend loves me and…I don't know how to react to this.

"I know you have to feel the same way, Bella. You can't be in love with a killer," he says holding my face in his warm hands.

I look down and pull away. "You can't tell me who I can and can't love, Jake," I murmur.

He steps back, and I know this is upsetting him.

"I can't believe it." He shakes his head in disbelief. "I guess it will be like your dead to me." He frowns, "I'll miss you, Bella," he says as he turns and runs into the forest, disappearing into the vast green foliage.

I want to run after him but I can't move. After a long moment I make my way back to front of the house where Edward is waiting, leaning against his car.

I glare at him.

"Bella..." he says softly.

"Don't." I hold up my hand to silence him. "I have nothing to say to you." I walk back up to the front of the house.

He follows me. "Can we at least talk," he asks.

"No." I go inside and slam the door on him.

I think he and Jake my made my life enough of a living hell for today. Besides, my hand is still throbbing.

"Bella," Edward says through the door.

"Go away!" I yell.

"Look, my father is a doctor, the least I can do is get him to look at your hand for you," he says through the door.

I hold my hand; it's hurting pretty bad. Leaning against the door, I consider his offer.

I really don't like hospitals, and I know if Lucy finds out about this she will freak.

"Fine. Wait a minute," I mutter as I go to the kitchen and scribble a messy, left-handed note for Lucy and stick it to the refrigerator with two tacky looking magnets.

I stand in front of the door for a long moment before I open it to Edward's sexy smile.

"I know you hate hospitals," he says softly.

"Do you know what else I hate?" I ask him.

"What?"

"Annoying vampires who think they know everything and idiot werewolves who have hard jaws," I mutter walking to his shiny new Volvo.

"You're right about the werewolves, they are idiots," he says as he opens the door for me.

"Look, I don't want to talk about Jacob right now, okay? My hand is hurting like hell and I just want to get this over with. I appreciate you doing this, because I know Lucy would freak if she came home and found my hand broken and you and Jacob fighting on the lawn, and then she would start asking questions, and then I might have to tell her, 'Oh, yeah! Well, see, I hit a stupid werewolf in the jaw because he tried to kiss me and then he starts a fight with a vampire in the driveway!' Yeah, I can see her face now," I say before getting into the car.

I climb in and immediately notice the new car scent. Seriously? Did he just buy this car? The inside looks so new, like it has never been touched. Wow! He's a vampire with money.

"So, you don't think she will freak out if she finds out you're not home and with me instead?" he asks.

"I left a note and hopefully she won't ask about the hand," I say with a smile.

"Look, I'm sorry about…"

I stop him from saying another word. "Don't, please, I will take care of the whole Jacob thing. He can't stay mad at me forever," I say softly.

Before I know it, we pull up to a beautiful house. Edward walks with me to the front door and we are instantly greeted by Alice. She is pratically jumping for joy when she sees me.

"Edward, I'm so glad you brought her over here!"

"Alice, this is not a social visit. Is Carlisle home?" he asks.

"Yeah, he's in his office." She glances at my injured hand. "Oh, so the werewolf did break your hand," Alice says.

"How did she…" I start to ask.

"Well, see, I have this uncanny ability to see things before they happen." She smiles as she ushers me inside.

Wow! A psychic vampire! Go figure!

Walking in the house is amazing. It's spacious, bright, and to think I thought vampires lived in dark caves and slept in coffins.

"Carlisle," Edward says and I turn my attention to him.

"Edward, who do we have here?" He asks politely. I smile at him. He seems genuine to the core, very respectable. I would never think in a million years he is a bloodsucking monster.

"This is Bella Swan, a friend from school. I wanted you to look at her hand," Edward says.

"Nice to meet you Miss Swan. Why don't we take a step into my office so I can take a look at that hand," he says with a warm smile.

Why is it I can trust him so easily? I follow him to his office. My mouth pops open as we walk in. His office is huge. Edward said he was a Doctor. How is it a vampire can be a doctor? I find it very strange.

"So you're a doctor?" I ask as he motions for me to take a seat.

"Yes," he says as he comes over and takes my hand to examine it.

"And you're…a vampire? How is that possible?"

He smiles at my question and I wince in pain as he touches and moves my hand around.

"Anything is possible. I chose not to be like others."

"So, you don't kill people then?" I ask.

"No, I think your hand will be fine. I'm going to wrap it - it's just bruised. What did you do, hit it against a rock?" He laughs as he goes to a drawer and pulls out some supplies for my hand.

"Well, I kind of punched a werewolf in the face," I murmur.

"Miss Swan, please do be careful next time. Edward worries about you." He starts to wrap my hand.

I'm surprised. I didn't know Edward talked to his family about me.

"He does?" I ask curiously.

"Ever since he's met you he has changed. He seems happier." Carlisle finishes wrapping my hand and tapes the wrap down.

"Carlisle...can I call you that?" I ask. I don't want to be rude.

"Yes, you can," he says softly.

"Did Edward tell you a lot about me?"

"He only tells us what he wants us to know." He pats my hand. "There, your hand will be fine," he says with a smile.

"Thanks, this is so much better than going to the emergency room," I say holding my wrapped hand up.

"Free of charge." He smiles and winks.

"Thank you," I say, feeling rather weird because I'm talking to a vampire who happens to be a doctor.

"How do you do it? I mean..be a doctor knowing what you are?" I ask curiously.

"It isn't easy, but I've had years of practice to control myself."

"Is Edward like you? I mean, will he be able to control himself?" I ask softly. I am curious about this. My biggest fear is he will lose control and I will be the one to pay for it. I don't know if I can believe anything he says.

"He has for some time now. If you're afraid he will lose control with you, he wontn and I will make sure of that."

I take a deep breath. I need to know more about Edward and I know Carlisle is the best source for information.

"I want to trust Edward," I whisper, wondering if Edward is listening.

"Let me ask you this, Bella, are you in love with my son?"

"Well, I've never felt like this about anyone before, but I feel like I can't love him knowing, well, knowing what he is. He is one of the same monsters that killed my parents." I look down, playing with my wrapped hand.

"Your parents were killed by vampires?" Carlisle asks.

Tears start filling my eyes. "Yes, and I saw the whole thing," I say, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Edward never mentioned this," he says softly.

I don't know what else to say. I feel like a weight was lifted off my chest. I take a deep breath once again. I am about to say something when a soft knock on the door interrupts.

"Come in," Carlisle says.

Edward walks in. I turn to him, wipe my tears from eyes, and smile.

"Everything ok?" he asks softly.

I hold my wrapped hand up. "Yeah, great. No broken hand just sore. Stupid werewolf." I smile.

"I was just getting to know Bella here," Carlisle says.

Edward looks at me curiously and then looks back at Carlisle. I guess he didn't hear our conversation. Good.

"Bella, I think I should take you home," he says softly, touching my shoulder.

"Edward, you should invite Bella over tomorrow night. Let her meet the rest of the family, and I can take another look that hand," Carlisle says, standing as we all walk out of the office.

We are met at the front door by Alice. "Bella! Leaving already?" she asks in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, I need to get home before my aunt Lucy freaks," I say with a smile.

She looks at me and laughs like she knows something I don't.

"She won't be freaked because you're not home. She'll be freaked because a guy is dropping you off. When you get home, be prepared to answer a ton of questions," Alice says with a smile.

"Alice," Edward says sternly.

"What? I can't help my visions." She hugs me tightly.

"Thanks for the warning," I whisper as I hug her back.

"Anytime, and don't go punching werewolves again. Okay?" She says as we walk outside toward the car.

"Alice can be annoying sometimes," Edward says.

"What am I going to tell Lucy? She already thinks I'm nuts. She wants to commit me. It's bad enough she thinks I need to see some quack doctor because I have issues." I realize that I'm rambling too much and I need to seriously shut up. I lean against the car and take a deep breath.

"I like your rambling" he says with a sexy smile.

"Is there any way I can block you from my head? Because, seriously, that's getting annoying."

He opens my car door for me and leans over, his cold breath touching my face. He softly brushes his cold lips on mine and I feel weak in the knees from his kiss. I'm seriously going to melt into a puddle of goo. His hands are holding my face and the kiss intensifies. It's like we can't get enough of each other, like he is kissing in fear of losing me. I pull away and gasped for breath.

"We...should go," I gasp.

We drive in silence back to my house. He pulls up in front of my house, and we sit in the car for what seems like an eternity. So much is going through my mind. I'm in love with Edward Cullen and it's scaring me.

"You don't have to be scared of me," he says softly.

"I can't help it," I reply.

"Why are you scared of me but not Jacob Black?" he asks.

"That's different," I say softly.

"How is it different?" he asks.

"Because, he isn't a killer," I murmur.

"He is still dangerous."

Is he trying to argue with me?

"No more dangerous than you are," I mutter.

Edward leans toward me. "Look, Bella, I want you to trust me. I need you to trust me. I…need you," he whispers, his cool breath washing over my face. I look away from him and see Lucy sitting on the porch.

"I'll see you later," I say softly as I jump out of the car and walk up to the porch. I watch him speed off into the distance.

"Where have you been?" Lucy asks.

"Sorry, I left a note. I was with a friend," I say as I make my way into the house.

"What Friend I don't know him" She said as she followed me into the house.

"He's a friend from school. He came over to work on a project with me and, well, I hurt my hand." I raise my hurt hand to show her.

"That will teach you not to punch Jacob Black in the face again," she says with a smile.

I look at her curiously. How did she know I punched Jacob? Did he come back here after I left?

"How did you know that?" I ask.

"He called looking for you, and he told me what happened. That boy has it bad for you. It surprised me that you come pulling up here in a really nice Volvo with a guy I've never even met before. Bella, what's going on? Jacob was really upset."

I look at Lucy, trying to find the right words to say. I'm not sure if Jacob gave her all the details or left some out.

"What did Jacob tell you?" I ask.

"Well, he said you two got into a fight and you got mad and punched him. He is really upset. Tell me what happened Bella? You and Jacob are practically glued together. You never fight."

"It was nothing, just a stupid fight," I say softly. I know she has more questions. I can see it in her eyes.

"Does this guy that dropped you off have anything to do with the fight you and Jacob had?"

"Lucy, it's none of your business."

"Jacob was really concerned on the phone. He was freaking out when I told him you weren't home. So there has to be something else going on," she says, placing her hands on her hips.

"There isn't anything else going on. Can we leave it at that?" I say as I head upstairs to my room. I shut the door and am startled by a presence in my room.

"Jacob?"

"Hey," he says.

"What are you doing here?" I can see the pain in his eyes, so I look down. I hurt him and I hate the fact that I hurt him. Jake is the one thing in my life that makes sense. He has always been there for me and now, well, I feel like things have changed.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he says softly.

"Other than the hurt hand from you hard jaw, I'm great," I say remembering the words said to me in anger. I'm dead to him. Those words hurt. They stung me. Each and every word is like a continuous bee sting.

"Look, I'm sorry," he says, coming toward me.

I push him away. "I just want to forget it happened. Okay?" I say softly.

"I can't forget it happened. Bella, do you realize now things have changed?"

I know this. He doesn't have to point it out.

"I know."

"Bella," he starts to say as he takes in a deep breath.

I know something is wrong, I can see it in his eyes.

"Jake?"

"Has that bloodsucker been in your room?" he asks.

"No, why?"

"Someone's been in your room," he growls.

Someone was in my room? What? Wait. How? Was it a vampire?

Jacob is starting to get angsty. He paces back and fourth.

"Jacob, are you telling me someone was in my room? Someone as in...a vampire?" I ask.

"Yes. It's not a scent I recognize, but it's definetly a bloodsucker. Look, I'm not leaving you unprotected tonight. If one of his bloodsucking friends…"

I stopped him. "Jake," I say softly.

"This is serious, Bella! Real serious!"

*Edward*

Alice comes barging into my room. I know something is wrong. I can see it in her eyes. Her thoughts are jumbled and panicky. She looks at me with fear.

"Alice? What is it?" I ask.

"It's Bella," she says softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to say thank you to my beta red! you rock! and I just want to thank everyone who has read my story and thank you for taking the time to read! I love each and everyone of you! your reviews is what gives me the courage to write! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

*Jacob*

"Is anything missing from your room? There has to be a reason why that bloodsucker was here."

I search the room, following the stench, but nothing seems to be missing or even out of place. It doesn't make sense.

"You can't stay here. If they come back…"

Bella cut me off, "No. Besides, Lucy would never allow it." She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. "I can take care of myself, Jake."

Why does she always do this? Why is she so damn stubborn?  
Does she not realize this bloodsucker could come back and kill her? Seriously, she needs to wake up! Edward has blinded her!

"Yeah, Edward has you so blind. How are you going to defend yourself? What are you going to do, trip and fall on him? Seriously, Bella, come on!"

She needs to see that hanging around with Edward is a bad thing. He is a monster. It doesn't matter if he claims he doesn't kill people. He is still a monster. What the hell does she see in him?

"Jake, I don't need a babysitter."

I cant believe her.

"I'm going to get the pack to take turns watching you. Please, just let me do this. I want to make sure you're safe." I know she has to be scared. If anything happens to her, I don't know what I'll do. She is the one thing that makes sense in my life right now. I need her.

"Fine," she says softly.

"When you hear a howl that's us," I murmur as I pull her into a bear hug and kiss the top of her head.

"Of course," she whispers.

Stepping to the window, I climb out and jump from the sill, landing lightly on my feet. Without looking back, I take off into a sprint.

*Bella*

I watch Jake disappear into the woods. Now I feel uneasy. What would a vampire want from my room? None of this makes sense.

As I make my way downstairs, I hear voices. I walk into the living room and find Edward sitting with Lucy.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I can tell something is wrong by the concerned look on his face.

He stands up and walks toward me. "I wanted to talk to you about our project."

Though Lucy seems oblivious, I'm sure he isn't here to talk about the project.

"Okay," I say softly.

"Well, I'll let you two talk. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen," Lucy says as she walks away, glancing over her shoulder at us as she disappears through the doorway.

"What's going on?" I ask, peeking toward the kitchen to make sure Lucy isn't eavse dropping.

"Let's talk about this outside," he says, eyeing the kitchen.

I knew it. Lucy was listening. I walk out onto the porch with him, and I can tell he's nervous and somewhat upset.

"What's up?"

"Bella, Alice had a vision."

"Okay. And?" I ask.

"It was about you," he says softly.

Okay, now I'm getting nervous. First, Jake senses someone (a vampire someone) was in my room, and now this.

"Someone was in your room?" he asks abruptly.

"Yeah, Jake sensed there was a vampire in my room."

"Alice saw a vampire changing you. It has to be connected." He runs his fingers through his hair, concern covering his face.

"Does Alice know the vampire in her vision?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know. Her visions are subjective. They could change." He steps closer to me and grabs my hand. "I won't let anyone change you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep that from happening."

His words make me feel a bit more comfortable, but I still realize the severity of the situation.

"I'm in danger, aren't I?" I ask.

"Yes. I need to talk to Carlisle and Alice." He steps away from me, pacing back and forth across the porch, deep in thought, before stopping in front of me once again. "I will figure this out, if anything happens to you…" He looks down - deep sorrow radiating from his every pore.

I take his hand in mine and he looks up at me.

"I'll be fine. Jake is on look out," I say.

"That makes me feel so much better," he says sarcastically.

I don't like Jake babysitting me no more then he does. There is a sudden howl in the distance and I know Jake and his pack of wolves are near by.

"And there they are," I mutter.

"I'd better go talk to Carlisle and figure out what to do. I need to protect you. I just don't know what to do. Alice doesn't even know when this going to happen. It's like we're fighting blind. I..."

I hold a finger to his mouth to stop him from speaking and lean in to brush my lips across his. He closes his eyes briefly and sighs.

"Go figure out a plan. I'll be fine here with the pack of mutts," I say with a smile.

He's reluctant to leave, so I give him a cross look and kiss him one last time.

"Go," I whisper against his lips.

*Edward*

I don't like leaving her. I don't like the idea of these mutts watching her. The last thing Bella needs is pack of unorganized, ruley mutts who have no idea what they're doing. My mind is filled with Alice's visions. I keep seeing Bella changing - writhing in pain as the venom spreads through her. I cringe at the thought.

I'm back at the house in a matter of seconds. I need to talk to Carlisle and Alice. I have to do something. I can't just sit around waiting for something to happen.

Alice knows immediately I need to talk when I walk through the door.

"Edward, Carlisle and I were talking, and he came across something interesting," she says as we sit down at the dining room table we barely even use.

"We have to figure out why a vampire was in her room and what they were looking for," I say. I'm angsty and nervous, so I stand up and pace the room. I cant sit.

"There was a vampire in her room? I didn't see that," Alice says in astonishment.

"No, her best friend sensed it. Where is Carlisle?" I ask.

"He'll be here in a few. Carlisle wants Bella here. There's something he wants to try."

I look at Alice curiously. "Try?"

She nods. "He seems to think you're the only one who can smell her scent. He asked me if I can smell her, but I couldn't pick up a specific scent from her."

Bella? No scent? My mind can't wrap itself around that concept. Bella smells exotic. Her scent is so intoxicating it drives me mad at times. I often find it hard to control myself around her.

"Her scent is what drives me mad," I murmur.

"Carlisle and I can't smell her. He wants to see if the rest of the family can. It's odd that we arent attracted to her blood and you are."

This is very odd. How can I be the only one who is able to smell her?

"Her scent is intoxicating, Alice. I have to control myself around her. If I lose control I'm afraid I might…" I stop myself. I can't even think that thought.

"You might change her? Or kill her?" Alice asks.

"I won't let either of those things happen."

"The vampire I saw in my vision, I didn't recognize him." Alice frowns.

I look up and see Carlisle walking into the room.

"Carlisle."

"Get the everyone in here. We need to have a family meeting," he says.  
*Bella*

His eyes are filled with hunger as he approaches me. The monster is rearing its ugly head. I Touch his face. I know he isn't going to kill me.

"You're not going to kill me," I murmur. Looking into the distance, I see a wolf. It trudges closer to us, snarling and howling.

"Jake?" I say softly.

Everything seems like a mirage, changing in an instant. Jake is suddenly standing in his human form.

"Bella, you have to choose," Jake demands.

I look back and fourth between Edward and Jacob, and I start to panic.

Everything changes once again, my surroundings taking on a new shape, and I'm standing in a meadow. I look across and I'm suddenly struck with fear. Those eyes...the firey red hair...

I can't breathe. It's like my throat is burning. Before my brain can register her position, she's standing in front of me, a feral snarl ripping through her chest.

"Please," I manage to choke out..

She stares at me, her red eyes burning into mine, but she doesn't say anything. She just smiles.

"Choose," she says softly.

"Choose what?" I ask.

"Stupid human," she growls, and then she lunges at me, wrapping herself around my body and biting down hard on my throat.

I jump up out of my bed gasping for breath. As I look around, I realize it was all a dream.

In my periferal I see something in my room shift. When I look over, I realize Edward is standing by the window.

"Edward?" I try to compose myself from the horrifying dream.

"Bad dream?" he asks.

"Yeah." I run my hand though my hair and blink my eyes, trying to fully wake up. "What are you doing here so late?" I ask.

"Carlisle is having a family meeting. He has a theory he wants to test."

"Theory?" I ask.

"Yes. He has this theory about you."

I laugh, because it sounds ridiculous. "What kind of theory?"

"He seems to think I am the only vampire who can actually smell you. Apparently, I'm the only one who finds you appealing."

I laugh again, because this is funny in so many ways.

"Seriously?" I ask him.

"It needs to be tested. So, your presence is requested at the Cullen household," he says with a smile.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

My eyes widen. How am I going to get downstairs and out the door without Lucy knowing it?

He stands by the window anxiously waiting for me to say or do something.

"How am I going to get by Lucy? It's not like I can sneak out without her knowing." I frown.

He looks at me with a smile and raises his eyebrows.

I look back and forth between him and the window. Are we really going to sneak out through the window?

I walk up to him and glance out the window, noticing his Volvo isn't parked outside.

"No car? Did you walk?" I ask.

"No, not really." He grins widely. "I ran."

The next thing I know he's grabbing me and swinging me on his back.

"Hold on tight, spider monkey," he says as he leaps out the window. I feel my stomach flip as we drop to the ground. I hold on tight.

The next thing I know, he's running at the speed of light. It's a complete rush. I close my eyes trying to keep from feeling dizzy. The rush from everything sweeping by is so amazing, but I just can't look.

I don't know how fast we are going, but at one point I feel like I'm flying. Finally, he slows down and I open my eyes to see that we are already at the Cullen house.

I don't want to let go of him for fear I'll collapse. I feel like I'm coming off of a high. I cling to his back as he moves at a walking pace.

He chuckles. "You can let go."

"I…don't think I can," I say as I slowly slide down his back. My feet touch the ground and I feel a bit unsteady. He turns and holds my arms to steady me.

Once I'm firmly planted and he knows I'm not going to fall over, he smiles and says, "Come on." He grabs my hand and helps me up the steps to the entrance of his home. We stop at the door.

I'm so nervous, because I have no idea what's going to happen. I take a deep breath.

"Nervous?" he asks.

"Yes," I whisper.

He takes my hand and we walk in. He leads me down a hall towards the dining area. I look into the room and his entire family is sitting at a huge table. The table looks brand new. It still has its glossy finish on it. I'm so amazed because it doesn't have a single nick, scratch, scrape, or any sign of it ever having anyone eat on it.

Okay, I need to focus. I'm too consumed by furniture. I must be nervous!

I smile at the group sitting in front of me. All eyes are on me and Edward. I suddenly feel like I'm on trial and they are the jury. At any moment there would be a verdict.

Edward holds my hand tightly.

"Welcome, Bella," Carlisle says with a smile.

I smile back. I like Carlisle. He is so compassionate.

"Bella, this is my mother, Esme," Edward says, motioning to a beautiful woman.

Esme smiles at me as she stands and takes my hand in hers. "Hello, Bella," she says softly.

"Hi," I reply with a small grin.

"And you probably know, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and, of course, Alice." He motions to the rest of them.

Rosalie, the Barbie doll blond just glares at me, and I'm suddenly feeling very uneasy. I turn to Jasper and smile at him. When his eyes lock with mine I feel this overwhelming sensation come over me and I'm suddenly relaxed and calm. Did he have some kind of effect on me? Emmett doesn't seem like he's too pleased with me being here, but he isn't glaring at me like Rosalie. I'm not too sure about him yet.

"Rosalie, can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward growls.

I can't read minds, so I have no idea what she's thiking, but it can't be good.

"No! This is ridiculous!" She stands up and crosses her arms.

"Rosalie," Carlisle says softly.

"You're going to let this happen?" she asks in a stern tone.

"Edward has made his decision," Carlisle replies.

Rosalie huffs and walks off.

"Don't worry about her," Emmett says as he stands.

"Can we just get this over with?" Edward asks, sighing in frustration.

"Yes. Emmett, go get Rosalie. We will need her for this," Carlisle says.

I'm starting to get worried, because I'm not quite sure what's going to happen.

Rosalie comes back into the room without looking my way.

Carlisle has each and every one of them line up and stands in front of them.

I stand behind Carlisle nervously.

"This should be interesting," Emmett says with a smile.

Carlisle sighs heavily before he speaks. "For some reason I'm not able to pick up a scent from Bella, and I want to see if any of you can. I'm going to blindfold each of you. Bella will hide somewhere in the house. I want to see if one of you can find her by picking up her scent. This will prove whether or not Edward is the only who can smell her."

This should be interesting.

"Jasper will go first. Edward, I want you to go last" Carlisle hands Jasper the blindfold and Jasper quickly puts it on.

"Bella, find a good hiding place," Carlisle says softly.

"This should be easy," Jasper grins.

I quickly hide in the living room area. Jasper stands still, not moving. It's like he's trying to pick up my scent. He turns slowly and walks in the wrong direction. He stops and turns several times, getting frustrated because he doesn't seem to know which direction to go. I stay still as he comes back in my direction.

"I smell nothing," he yells as he pulls off the blindfold and throws it to Emmett.

"Emmett, your turn," Carlisle says.

"And you thought this was easy," Emmett says as he pulls the blindfold on. He walks around the house in circles - even walks past me three times before he finally pulls the blindfold off and throws it to the ground.

"Hell, I didn't get her scent either," he complains.

It's the same for Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. They are all frustrated, huffing and complaining that there must be something wrong with me.

Finally, we come to Edward. I see the nervousness in his eyes before he puts the blindfold on.

I want to make this harder for him, so I decide to stand in the middle of the living room area. I watch Carlisle. I think he knows what I'm going to do, because he nods at me and winks.

I stand as still as possible as Edward comes into the living room area. He walks up to me and stands over of me.

He knows exactly where I'm at. He takes in a deep breath, like he's savoring my smell.

I slowly backed up away, and he follows me by taking a step forward.

I stand still once again, my heart racing, and I can see his reaction.

"Edward," Carlisle says softly.

I take a step to the left and Edward follows. I look over at Carlisle once again.

By now, everyone is looking on curiously. It's now or never.

I dart off in a full sprint, and Edward charges after me. In seconds he has me in his grasp, pulled hard against his body. He holds me tightly with one arm while he pulls the blindfold off with the other.

He squeezes me tighter and a low growl escapes his mouth.

I'm suddenly frightened. His eyes hold hunger and lust. The monster inside of him is definetly rearing his head.

I wince in pain as he tightens his hold on me.

"Let go," I growl through clenched teeth.

Carlisle grabs Edward's arm and pulls it off of me.

"Edward, step outside and get some air," Carlisle says softly.

Is my scent that intoxicating? I watch on as Jasper and Emmett usher Edward outside.

"Bella?" Alice asks with a concerned look on her face.

I rush passed her and head outside. Alice follows me. When I get to the steps I see Edward sitting at the bottom. I slowly make my way down the steps. Just as I pass him he stops me.

Jasper and Emmett take a protective stance.

"It'll be okay," Edward says to both of them.

"We're going to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Emmett says, backing down. Jasper also backs down unwillingly.

I look into Edward's eyes, and I just don't know what to say to him. I don't feel scared or afraid anymore. To tell you the truth, I don't know what I feel.

"Can you at least stay and let Carlisle look at your arm?" he asks.

I touch my arm, wincing in pain. He had grabbed it so hard it started to form a nice bruise.

"I'm okay. Alice can you give me a ride home?" I ask, turning to her.

"Sure," she says as we make our way to the car. Alice pulls up in front of my house. I looked out the window and see Jake sitting on the front steps of my house. He doesn't look too pleased.

"Thanks, Alice," I say softly.

"Be careful," she says with a smile.

I smile back and climb out of the car. Alice speeds off and I turn towards Jake. I know he caught me sneaking out with Edward.

"We need to talk," he mutters.

"I'll bet you told Lucy I snuck out didn't you?" I ask sternly.

"No, but any minute now she'll figure out you aren't in your bed sleeping."

I don't feel like talking to Jake, so I push passed him. He grabs my arm to stop me and it just happens to be the same arm Edward grabbed. I wince in pain.

"Bella, your arm," he says, looking it over.

"It's nothing. I fell" I lie.

"Did he do this to you?" he asks, his brow furrowing in anger.

I pull my arm away.

"It's nothing. Just give it a rest, Jake."

"If he hurt you, I swear…"

I stopped him mid sentence. "Jake..." .

Then he cuts me off. "Look, I don't want you hanging around the Cullens again."

He's kidding right? Is he giving me orders now? Who does he think he is?

"Are you serious? Are you giving me orders now?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am. So stay away from them. If you don't, I can't be friends with you anymore." He's being serious, and it feels like someone just stabbed me in the heart.

"You can't make me choose." I whisper.

"Yes, I can And I will. It's either me or them."

I'm not going to choose. "Fine. How about I choose neither" I say as I walk inside.

I close the door on him and look out the window just as he runs off into the distance. I turn and am startled by Lucy's presence. She has this stern look on her face with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Where have you been?" She asks sternly.

"With my vampire boyfriend," I say, walking up the stairs.

She follows me, of course.

"Again with the vampire thing. Next your going to tell me Jacob black is a werewolf!"

I laugh. If she only knew.

"Okay, no joke. I went for a walk I couldn't sleep," I lie, but it was the best lie I could come up with.

She looks at me like she doesn't believe that one.

"I'm not lying. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. Is it a crime to go for a walk?" I ask.

"No, but it is dangerous for you walking at all hours of the night. Especially with what's been going on around here," she says.

What's she talking about? I look at her curiously.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I guess you haven't read the paper."

"No, I haven't." I walk back downstairs and follow her into the kitchen.

She hands me the newspaper. In big bold letters on the front it reads: MURDER TOLL RISES IN FORKS, WASHINGTON.

"Oh, my god." I hold the paper up as I read the article.

"It's hitting close to home. See why I'm concerned," Lucy says.

I drop the paper on the table. Could these murders be the work of vampires? Could Edward and his family not be as innocent as they say they are? Could Jake be right? So many questions. My head starts to spin. I suddenly collapse and everything goes black. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I dont own twilight in anyway shape or form! Please dont sue me! LOL! **

**A/N : hey everyone thanks a tone for reading this little story of mine! Thank you my lovely beta you rock! I hope you all love this chapter! review please! Luv ya all! *kiss Kiss Muah!* **

Chapter 6

*Mystery Vampire*

I glance around her room. Typical room. Slowly, stealthily, I walk around hoping I can find something, anything that could be answers to my multitude of questions. I sniff the air in the room. Strange, there is no trace of her, but I detect another scent. I inhale once again.

_What? Another vampire?__ I can smell __the scent __all over the room! Why would __my kind__ be here? __L__ooking for the same thing __I am__? The scent __smells__ familiar. __Do__ I know this vampire? _

Curiosity is getting the best of me as I pace around the room. I glance over and see a picture standing on the dresser. It's a picture of her, when she was very young, dressed in a pink tutu. I run my fingers across the picture.

_I will have her. She will be mine. Nothing will stop me._

I've been watching her ever since that night years ago. Her parents tasted different. Their blood was…rare. It burned my throat and gave me the strangest feeling afterwards. I wanted more. I have a feeling their daughter's blood will taste a hundred times better. The oddest thing is she has no scent. I can't smell her, nor do I sense her blood circulating through her veins.

I take a sniff of the air one more time, and I suddenly recognize the scent.

"Cullen," I whisper.

_One of the __C__ullens! Maybe the one that was in the woods with her not too long ago? I hate the __C__ullens! Goodie__-__goodie vampires who don't drink human blood!_

Anger fuels inside of me. Footsteps on the stairs alert me to the fact that someone is coming. I quickly jump out the window and disappear into the darkness of the woods. I don't have the answers I want, but I do know she's running around with one of the Cullens.

_Dam__n__ the __C__ullens! _

*Bella*

It's been at least a week and there hasn't been a sign of any of the Cullens. I glance over at their usual table in the cafeteria and it's empty.

"So, we so need to go dress shopping for the dance," Jessica says with a big smile.

_Dress shopping? No way__._

My mind isn't on going to the dance or even picking out a dress. I know I told Mike I would go with him, but now I'm thinking maybe I should find a good excuse not to go. Besides, I know Jessica has been a little upset that Mike and I are supposed to be going to the dance together. She totally has a thing for him.

"I don't know if I can go now," I say softly, hoping I don't put a huge hole in Mike's heart now.

"What?" Mike says, looking disappointed.

"My aunt Lucy and I are going out of town over the weekend. We're visiting family in Jacksonville." It's a complete lie.

"Seriously? You can't, like, postpone?" Mike asks.

"No, I can't. But, hey, why don't you and Jess go together?" I suggest, hoping they would agree to that.

"Well…I…"

Jessica cuts mike off, "Yeah, that would be awesome!" she says with a perky smile.

_Yes! Got out of that one. _

After school I decide I would venture over to La Push. Jacob hasn't returned any of my phone calls, so I'm a bit perturbed. I pull up in front of the Black's house and walk to the door. Jake's father, Billy Black, greets me with a warm hug and directs me around back where Jake is working in the garage. I thankd him and trudge around to the house.

"Jake!" I call out. He looks up but doesn't crack a smile or anything. His empty eyes catch mine for a split second before he looks down.

"Can we talk?" I ask.

"There isn't anything to talk about," he grumbles.

"There's plenty to talk about. Why haven't you returned my phone calls?"

He doesn't answer; he just keeps messing with the parts on the motorcycle. I want to take a wrench or something and just smack him in the head.

"I had nothing to say to you," he mutters.

"Do you know about the murders?" I ask. That catches his attention.

"Murders?" he asks curiously.

"Yes, murders. Are they by vampires?" I ask.

He laughs.

_What__'s__ so funny?_

"Why don't you go ask your precious Edward since you like him so dam much?" He says with anger in his voice.

"How can I when I haven't seen or heard from any of them in over a week? I need answers and, since you are so keen on chasing vampires and killing them, I thought maybe you could give me some."

"All I know is we've been running this red headed vampire out of Forks for a while now, but she keeps coming back. We don't know what she's after."

Panic strikes me. I feel like I can't breathe. Red hair? Could she be the same one I saw…?

"Bella?" Jacob asks, coming to my side.

"She had red hair? Like fire?" I ask as memories and flashes invade my thoughts.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say softly. I know it isn't nothing. Could the vampires that killed my parents be back in Forks? could they be after me?

"There's something you're not telling me," Jacob says, sternly.

"One of the vampires that killed my parents has red hair," I murmur.

*Edward*

I wonder how long it will take before Bella shows up on our doorstep accusing us of all these murders. I have to figure out who is responsible. Carlisle told us to lay low because of everything that's been going on. I can't lay low any longer. I'm itching to get out of the house. I'm going mad.

I can still smell Bella all through the house. Carlisle has been teaching me self control all week. It doesn't help when Alice keeps having visions. She says she can see Bella but it's all hazy. She can't see past certain parts of the vision. I'm going mad not knowing if Bella is safe.

"Carlisle, I need to see her," I say as we sit in his office talking.

"I know son, just be patient," he replies.

I've already tried, but I can't be patient any longer.

"Alice's visions are hazy. She can't see anything," I complain.

"Because, of a certain werewolf?" Carlisle raises an eyebrow.

"Jacob Black," I growl, anger burning inside of me. Now I definitely need to see her.

*Alice*

I hate these hazy visions. _Damn__ mutts!_

I know Edward is going insane. He's relying on me to tell him if Bella is safe or not. If I tell him she's on the reservation with Jacob Black, he'll go running out of here like a maniac ready to kill, and right now we don't need any killing - especially killing of werewolves.

I know Edward is very protective of Bella. She is his world. She is the only thing that makes sense to him. I like Bella and I know for a fact we will be best friends. I wish I could go talk to her. Maybe I could sneak out and take ride over there to chit chat with her for a while. That's if she can ever get away from that hairy dog. I know Edward is itching to see Bella. He's so broody its terrible! I love my brother, but his brooding is not becoming of him.

That hairy mutt is making my visions hazy! I wrack my brain thinking of a way to get Bella away from him. Inspiration hits me and a plan starts forming. I know Edward will love this plan and will go along with it! I smile excitedly and hop up to go track down Edward. I figure he's in Carlisle's office, because they had been talking in there for what seems like hours. I walk right in without knocking.

"Alice," Carlisle says softly.

"Edward," I say with a smile. He looks at me curiously, and I don't have to say one word. He already knows my little plan.

*Edward*

I don't even have to ask her to know what's going on in that pesky little brain of hers. I look over at Carlisle knowing this will never work in a million years.

"Well…" Carlisle says, nodding to me, knowing I've already read Alice's mind.

"Sleepover? Shopping trip? Alice, why does this sound more like it would benefit you than me?" I ask.

"You see, I'm killing two birds with one stone. I get a shopping trip and a friend, and you get Bella for a couple of hours. You will know she's safe and she won't be around that mutt! Besides, she's planning on spending a lot of time with him."

I've been thinking about that quite a bit these last couple of days. Bella is stubborn. She would go see Black no matter how much I didn't want her to.

"Alice, it's never going to work," I grumble.

"Yes, it will!"

"Why don't you just kidnap her and then she won't have to go on one of your crazy ridiculous shopping sprees," I say as I leave the room, and, of course, she follows me.

"That's not a bad idea," she squeaks.

*Alice*

I knock on the front door of the Swan's residence. She has to be home. That god awful truck is parked in front of the house. I lift my hand to knock again when the door opens. I look up and it isn't the face I expect to see, but it will do.

"Hi! I'm Alice, is Bella home?" I ask.

She look at me curiously. "Yes she is. Come in," Lucy says.

I walk in and look around the house. It's cozy and cute. Pictures are lined on the walls. I look at one of a little girl with a beaming smile. A man and a woman are standing behind her. It has to be Bella standing with her parents.

"So, Alice, are you a friend of Bella's?" Lucy asks me.

"Yeah, we go to school together. I'm Edward's sister," I say with a smile.

"Oh, that's nice," she says softly.

I hear a thumping of feet coming down the stairs and look up to see Bella.

"Alice?" she asks, eyes wide with surprise.

"I came to see if maybe you would like to come over for a slumber party. The boys are all going camping and it's only going to be me and Rosalie, so I thought it would be fun if we could, you know, have a slumber party," I say with a smile. This has to be a full proof plan! If I tell Lucy that Edward will be there, I know she wouldn't even allow Bella within a mile of our property. Something tells me Lucy isn't too fond of Edward.

"That would be nice, Bella, you should go," Lucy says.

I smile excitedly. All is going according to plan!

*Bella*

_A sleepover? She__'__s joking right? She has to be joking. There__'__s something going on__. __I know there is. _

I glare at Alice. She smiles casually at me.

_How can she be so excited about this?_

I hate sleepovers. There's more to this than what's being said.

"Alice, that sounds great and all but…"

Before I have a say in anything, I am rudely interrupted.

"It will be fun. I have everything already set up. Come on, Bella, please? For me?" she begs with a wink.

I'm not giving in to her.

"Bella, it would be good for you to hang out with some girls for a while," Lucy says.

_Dam__n__ her! _

"Fine," I grumble, so they would both just shut up.

Alice smiles with joy and we head upstairs so I can pack for this stupid, completely ridiculous sleepover. I push her into my room and shut the door.

"Cut the crap. What's really going on?" I ask.

"Whatever do you mean, Bella?" she says with an innocent voice.

"Alice, a sleepover? Please!" I say sternly.

*Alice*

_Dam__n,__ I __can't__ get anything past her__,__ can I?_

I thought this plan was full proof. If I tell her what I'm up to she'll be furious with me _and_ Edward.

"Bella, I just want to have a little fun. Okay? No harm done, and besides, Edward's been dying to see you," I say with a smile.

"Really? I thought you said he was on a camping trip?" She asks, curiously.

"Well, I might have told a tiny, little lie about that one. Look, this will be fun. Okay? Just go with it. It's not often I get to have friends over," I say as I go through her drawers pulling out clothes.

_God, this girl is in desperate need of a need wardrobe._

I hold up a shirt and Bella grabs it from me and throws it on the bed.

"I will pick out my own clothes, Alice," she growls.

"Bite my head off!" I say.

She sits down on the edge of the bed. Suddenly, I'm hit with a vision. It's of Bella and Edward and they are….

_O__h__! D__ear god!_ I smile, watching my vision play in my mind.

"Alice?" Bella asks curiously.

Suddenly, I'm pulled back to reality. "Sorry," I say with a smile. Bella and my brother are going to make it official - if you know what I mean.

"Did you have a vision?" she asks me.

"Yes," I say softly.

"Please tell me it's a good vision?" She says.

I smile. _Oh boy__! I__t's a good one. Dear god __does__ the vision have __replay__ over and over__ again in my mind?_

"Yeah, nothing serious," I say softly.

_Should I tell her__, __o__r wait till Edward reads my thoughts__?_ This one I'm keeping to myself for a while.

**So what ya think? Will Alice tell what she knows? Will Bella go with alice? Will someone stop her? And who is this mysterious mystery vamp? so many questions! hehe! Review please! Love ya guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Mystery vampire*

They are huge - giant wolfs. I've never seen anything like them in my years of being a vampire. The big brown wolf growls and snarls at me. I stand my ground.

_Does__ it think __I'm not__ going to back down? __Does__ it think __I'm not__ afraid of it._

A low growl emerges from my throat.

"Bring it on" I say through gritted teeth.

The wolf starts to lunge at me but I dart away at super speed. There is no way this wolf can outrun me or beat me. I look back and notice at least two other wolfs running up behind him.

_So he __runs__ with a pack?_

They aren't giving up. I dart back and forth through the woods. The brown wolf dives and lunges at me. I shift to the left and it hits the ground hard with a thump and yelp, but in seconds he is back up.

I finally come to a cliff. There is no other way to go except down. This wolf is not going to let me go down. I turn to the big brown wolf once again. He comes closer. I lunge forward and grab him. He flings me and I slide to the edge of the cliff. He snarls and starts to come at me, but I quickly turn and jump off the cliff landing in the water.

*Alice*

The vision keeps playing in my mind - over and over.

_He __touches__ her cheek softly__ and__ she __closes__ her eyes__. She shivers in response to__ his cold skin. They __look__ into each __other's__ eyes. He __is__ trying so hard not to feed his desire to touch her. _

"_I don't want to hurt you__,__" he __murmurs__ as she __leans__ in and __brushes__ her warm soft lips across his. _

"_Y__ou __won't,__" she __whispers against__ his lips. _

_He __wants__ her__. S__he __wants__ him. The__ir__ kiss __ignites__ something in him. He __feels__ if he __doesn't__ pull away soon it __will__ be too late. He __can't__ help it. He __wants__ this more __than__ anything. The beating of her heart, her blood pulsing through her veins__, is__ driving him wild. He __wants__ to taste her__, __to taste every inch of her__ -__ feel every inch of her. _

_She __climbs__onto__ his lap__ and t__he fire __instantly flares up__ inside of him. He __kisses__ her face, __h__is hands running through her long__,__ dark__,__ brown hair. __"Stop! Stop!"__ he__'s__ screaming inside. The monster __is__ barring his ugly head__ -__ ready to feed, ready to taste her sweet__,__ warm blood. He __pulls__ away from her. _

_She __touches__ his face__,__ her __warm __fingers so inviting. __Looking deeply into his eyes, she waits__ for permission. __Sho__uld he grant __it? Should he allow her__ to go where he shouldn't? _

_He __places__ his hand over __her __heart and __feels it__ racing. He __swallows__ hard. It__'s__ now or never. __Looking__ into her eyes__, he brushes__ his cold lips __against__ hers__ - __granting her permission. _

Being pulled out of my thoughts, I look over at Bella who is looking at me like she's waiting for an answer to something.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?" I say as I smile at her.

"Tell me what you saw, please," she says, waiting patiently.

I can't just come out and tell her "_Oh,__yeah,__ I saw you having sex with my brother."_ It's bad enough it keeps playing over and over in my head.

"Okay, my brother is going down a very dangerous road, but it's his choice, and you make him happy," I say with a smile.

Bella gives me a confused look. "I - don't understand." She sits down on the bed next to me.

"Bella, your relationship with Edward is going to…" _I don't know if I __can__ even say it._

"Going to what, Alice? Stop being so damn cryptic!" She says nas she gets up and starts pacing back and forth.

"OKAY! You and Edward are going to be intimate."

Bella stops pacing and stands in front of me, her eyes never leaving mine.

"What?" She asks.

"You and Edward are…"

She stops me. "I heard you. So you're saying I'm going to…."

"Yes. Don't ask when because I'm not sure. The vision could change. It all depends on the choice he makes. He could change his mind and change the course of events."

"And what if he doesn't?" she asks.

"Bella, it will happen. He loves you and you love him. Look, just don't say anything to him about this. I'm going to try to keep it from him. Okay? So, let's just go have fun tonight," I say, hugging her tightly.

She nods and we head downstairs. We hear voices coming from the living room. Just as we make it to the doorway, we look over and see...

"Jake," Bella says.

*Bella*

I'm surprised to see him. The tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I knew Jake wouldn't try anything as long as Lucy was in the room. He glares at Alice.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

He walks over to me. "I just came by to give Lucy something from my dad. Can we talk, alone?" he asks, glaring at Alice.

Alice takes the hint and walks into the living to sit with Lucy.

We step outside, onto the porch. Jake looks so massive and bulky leaning against the porch rail. He is silent.

I know he has a lot to say, so I wait for him to speak. When he doesn't, I finally break the silence. "I know what you're thinking."

"Do you really, Bella?" he says with a stern look on his face.

*Alice*

I glance out the window, watching closely.

Lucy is watching me closely.

"Those two have been friends as long as I can remember. They used to be inseparable. Now, I don't know what's going on between them," Lucy says with concern.

I want to know more about the friendship between Jake and Bella.

"They did everything together?" I ask.

"Yes, Jake is Bella's rock. When anything goes wrong she turns to him. When her parents were killed she wouldn't talk to anyone. She held everything in. Jake was the only one she would talk to. He was there when she needed him, but then things started changing. They aren't like the Bella and Jake I know. Something happened to her, and out the blue she started talking nonsense."

"Nonsense? What do you mean?" I ask.

"She thinks vampires killed her parents"

I'm beginning to think maybe Lucy thinks Bella is crazy. If she knew the truth she wouldn't be sitting here talking to me, thinking her niece is a nut case. Heck, if I weren't a vampire myself, and someone was telling me vampires did exist, I would be laughing and thinking they were crazy too.

"How did her parents die?" I ask.

"It was a break in gone wrong. It was brutal. They are still looking for the ones who killed them. You see, Bella witnessed the whole thing. Apparently she hid in the closet and saw what happened. The police have asked her repeatedly if she could describe what the intruders look like, but she won't give them any answers. When they took her to the police station she was in a catatonic state."

The more I talk to Lucy, the more I'm learning about who Bella Swan really is. She has been through so much. No wonder she feels the way she does about us. I'm beginning to have a new perspective on Bella Swan.

"Wow, she's been through so much," I say softly.

"Enough about Bella. I want to hear about you. So, you're Edward Cullen's sister?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Are Edward and Bella serious?"

_Ok__ay,__ that question came out of __nowhere__. _"What do you mean by serious?"

"Are they into each other?"

_Into each other? Did she just ask me if they were into each other?_ I look at her with raised eyebrows. "Umm…are you trying to ask if they are dating?" _Am I seriously having this conversation with Bella's aunt? _

"Yes."

_She's__ pumping me for information on __B__ella's Love life? I hope she isn't planning on asking me __i__f they __a__re having sex__,__ because they will be soon if my vision goes according to plan. _

"Yeah, they are," I say. _Ok__ay,__ that's the best answer I can come up with. The whole __B__ella__/__Edward thing…I don't know if they are even technically dating__.__ Have they ever really __gone__ on a date?_

*Bella*

"Bella, when are you going to wake up?" Jake says sternly.

"If you're worried about Alice, she's harmless."

"Harmless? Bella she's a bloodsucking vampire! Wait. You don't see that do you? You're blinded by the love you _think_ you have for Edward Cullen. When are you going to wake up and see that the one standing right here in front of you is the one you should be in love with? When are you going to wake up and see that you have so much more with me then with that bloodsucker Cullen and his so-called goodie two shoe vampire family?"

I know what he's saying, but I can't help what I feel for Edward.

"Jake, you know I care about you. You're my best friend," I say softly.

"Yeah, that's all I am - your best friend. I will never be any more than just the friend right? I've been there for you, Bella. I was there when no one else was. We've been through everything!" he yells.

"Yeah, we have! Jacob you're the only one I can talk to. You're the only one that's made my life worth living!" I yell back. That's true, but things changed once I met Edward.

*Alice*

Lucy's rambling on and on. Suddenly, I'm hit with a vision. Everything is blurry and hazy. It's like I'm walking through a fog. I can only see bits and pieces. There are holes in my vision.

I see a smiling Bella. She exudes happiness. There is a black haired child, a little girl, running up to her. The vision is going so fast. Then there's nothing. It's like I'm staring into a thick, brown fog.

"Alice?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah?" I look at her confused expression. "Oh, sorry." I say.

*Bella*

"Do you mean that?" he asks.

"Yes, I mean it. You mean the world to me."

Jake pulls me into his arms and holds me tightly. I hear the door open and look over to find Alice coming out the door.

"Bella," she says softly.

I see the look on her face.

"Do you mind if I bail on our plans tonight?" I ask. I know Alice is upset about me bailing, but I also know something else is on her mind.

"It's okay, I need to go talk to Edward anyways. I'll see you later," she says as she hurries down the steps and heads towards her car.

*Alice*

I go upstairs and find Edward sulking in his room. He has the most horribly depressing music playing. I walk over to the CD player and turn it off.

"I'm beginning to think I'll never get to sulk in private," he says, looking up at me.

"If you don't do something now, it's going to be too late," I say sternly.

"What are you talking about, Alice?"

I close my eyes, replaying both visions in my head. Instantly, he reads my mind.

"How can one vision, and the next shows... " he runs his fingers through his hair and starts pacing. He's agitated and angry.

"Because, she changed the course of the vision. She decided that being with Jacob was the best thing. She changed the course for you. She's falling for Jacob Black."

Suddenly, Edward's out the door. I quickly follow him.

"Edward! Jacob is there now. It wouldn't be wise for you to go over there."

He stops at the bottom of the stairs. I know my brother's hurting. One minute he knew he was going to be with the love of his life, and the next the love of his life is being taken away. I have to do something about this. I know my last vision wasn't clear, and It doesn't mean it will happen, but I just know Edward and Bella should be together.

"Edward, wait until later tonight. Go see her. If you go now things will just get ugly with Jacob being there."

I turn and see Carlisle coming from the living room.

"The murders are getting closer and closer," he says, his eyes full of concern.

Edward looks over at our father, reading his mind.

I look at him, seeing the decision in my mind. I glance at Edward, feeling the pain and confusion coursing through him.

"We're moving again," I whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

***Edward* **

It's hurting me to know she's getting closer and closer to Jacob Black. The thought of him touching her, kissing her...it drives me mad. I know what Alice saw and, though I hate to admit it, I can't deny the fact that Bella would be happy with Jacob. He can give her a life I can't.

Alice pulls me from my thoughts as she enters the room. I look up and am surprised to see Bella standing next to her.

"I'll let you two talk," Alice says with a smile and exits the room.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Alice told me you're leaving," she says softly. She looks down at her hands and fiddles nervously with her fingers. "So, you weren't going to tell me?"

"I thought it would be easier if I just left."

She glances up at me from beneath her lashes. "Alice told me the move wasn't official yet."

I nod my head, swallowing thickly.

"So there's still a chance you could be staying?"

"Yes, there's a chance. Carlisle's going to keep track of what's occurring with the murders, but I don't think he can hide the fact that he's not aging much longer from the staff at the hospital. They'll start asking questions he can't answer."

She looks around the room like she doesn't know what else to say, but I can hear her thoughts clearly. She doesn't want me to leave. You would think, after being so close to Jacob and seeing Alice's vision, she would want me to leave.

"You don't want me to leave," I murmur.

Her eyes meet mine. "No, I don't."

"Maybe it's for the best if I do leave. Jacob can give you so much more than I ever could. He can give you the kind of life I can never give you. He can give you…" I stop myself, seeing the blacked haired child from Alice's vision in my mind.

"Can give me what?" she huffs. "It looks like your deciding everything for me. Don't I have a say in anything?"

I thought she'd already made her decision. I was trying to make it easier for her.

"Jacob makes you happy."

"This isn't about Jake. This is about you and me. Yeah, I love Jake. I love him more than anything. He's been there for me. He was the only I could talk to. He helped me through my problems. But this…" She motions with her finger between the two of us. "what we have is – different."

***Bella* **

I love Jake, but I can't push back what I feel for Edward. No matter how hard I try, I can't. When Alice told me there they were planning on leaving Forks my heart sank. The love I share for Jake is completely different from the love I'm forming for Edward.

He smiles his sexy half smile as he comes closer to me and holds my face with his hands. Leaning in, he brushes his cold lips against mine. I shiver from his touch. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I invite him in. He tries to pull away, but I hold onto him. I don't want to let go. I've never felt like this. My heart starts to race, pounding mercilessly against the confines of my chest.

He places his hand on my chest and closes his eyes, listening to my heartbeat. After a long moment, he pulls away and turns his back to me.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly.

He doesn't say anything, just stands there.

"Edward?"

"You should go," he murmurs.

The fact that he wants me to leave hurts, but I decide it might be the best thing to do. I start to back out of the room, still keeping my eyes on him, when he spins around and pulls me back into the room, slamming the door and leaning against it.

"Wait," he breathes.

I'm not sure what he's doing, but I trust him enough to know he won't hurt me.

"Edward?" I whisper.

Pulling me into his arms, he kisses me with a passion I've never experienced before. Completely out of breath, I pull away this time.

Panting, we stare into each other's eyes, and time seems to stop.

Edward is the first to cut the silence. "You'd better go." He pulls away and opens the door.

"Why?" I ask softly.

"Because, if you don't things may get out of control."

I walk through the door and stop, turning to look up at him. Though I know I must go, I can't will my feet to move. I lean closer to him, touch his face, and brush my lips against his.

"Bye, Edward," I murmur.

I can't sleep. My mind is focused on one thing and one thing only...Edward.

I roll over and look at the clock on my nightstand. It's 3am. I've been tossing and turning for hours. I lie on my back and stare at ceiling. After a long moment, I roll back onto my side and am startled by a movement. I quickly sit up and flip the light on. I look over and see Edward leaning against the wall opposite me.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper.

"Sorry, I just…." He doesn't seem to know what to say.

"It's ok, I couldn't sleep," I say softly as he comes over and sits next to me on the bed.

"I know it's 3 a.m. but, well, I was thinking…well, it's more Alice's idea than anyone else's..." he starts to say, but I'm not sure what he's trying to get at.

"What was Alice's idea? It must be really good if you feel the need to come all the way over here at 3 a.m."

He grimaces. "I know you don't like dances and I know you already asked Mike Newton…."

I smile and stop him from saying another word. "Okay, are you asking me to the dance?"

He grins sheepishly. "Yes."

I smile. I have a confession to make. "Look, I only asked Mike out to make you jealous and besides I'm not going." I hate dances. They aren't my thing.

"You hate dances?"

I hate the fact that he can read my mind. It kind of drives me nuts.

"Yeah, I do. And I can't go anyway I sort of lied to everyone. I told them I couldn't go in order to not go, and if I show up to the dance with you on my arm, well…that would…"

He finishes my sentence, "mean we went public."

We haven't even been on one date, and I really don't even know what to call what we have. I hate him with a passion, yet I love him. I guess you can call it a love hate relationship. Is it even a relationship? He will be leaving soon and I will probably never see him again.

"If I leave without spending one human moment with you I will go crazy," he says softly.

"And what human moment is that?" I ask.

"Please go to the dance with me?" He asks, leaning forward as he does so.

He's so close I can feel his cold breath sting my face. I shiver as he brushes his lips against mine. How can I deny his request? I pull away from his heated kiss.

"Yes," I whisper.

He smiles and places his forehead against mine. "If I leave you, it will kill me."

"Then don't leave," I say, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Okay, I'm seriously going crazy now. I climb onto his lap so he can't even get up to leave.

He looks me in the eyes with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't leave." I lean in to kiss him.

Before my lips touch his, he pulls away and pushes me off his lap.

"Did I…do something wrong?" I asked.

"No."

"Sorry, I…didn't…"

He frowns slightly. "No, it's not you, it's just..." He sighs in exasperation. "If I get too close to you I'm afraid I will hurt you."

"You're afraid of losing control," I say softly.

"I can't ever lose control with you." He starts to leave but I stop him.

"Don't…go. Please stay."

For some reason I feel like I can sleep so much better if I know he's by my side.

He slides into the bed by my side and I curl up into his cold hard chest. Before I know it, I'm fast asleep. However, with sleep always comes the nightmare.

I'm standing in this beautiful meadow. I look over and see Jake coming out of the woods surrounding the meadow. He's in his wolf form. He snarls and growls, warning me of oncoming danger. I turn and see _her_. Her fiery red hair is flowing in the breeze. She looks at me with hunger and thirst in her eyes. She starts toward me.

Jake snarls become louder.

"He wants you," she says softly.

Who wants me?

I look around, not sure what to do. Suddenly Edward appears out of nowhere. A low growl escapes his lips. He isn't the Edward I care about – he's something different, something sinister. I start to back away. The red haired vampire and Edward start to walk toward me.

"Please, don't hurt me," I beg.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about," the red head snarls.

I look at her curiously and am suddenly struck with fear.

Jake's growling persists.

I turn and see a blond vampire. I recognize him as the one that was with the red head that killed my parents. Licking his lips, he lunges at me and holds me by my throat.

"I've been watching you," he whispers in my ear.

I look over at Edward and plead with him to do something.

He doesn't flinch.

Jake's growls get deeper and lower.

I look over and see several wolves coming into the clearing.

"No one can have her but me," both Edward and the blond vampire say together.

My eyes snap open and I sit up in bed. I feel strong arms wrap around me.

Edward is still here? He stayed the whole night? I'm scared out of my mind. The dream is still lingering in my head.

"Bella?" he whispers.

I'm shaking, frightened beyond belief. I grab a hold of Edward and he pulls me into his chest. I bury my face in his shirt, tightly closing my eyes, trying desperately to make the dream stop playing in my head. Maybe If I cling to him, maybe if I hold him as tightly as I can, the image will go away. Maybe, just maybe, if I hold on to the reality that he isn't the monster that was in my dream...

I pull away and slide out of bed, quickly making my way into the bathroom. Thank god there is a bathroom in my room. I close the door and lean against it, sinking down onto the floor. I cover my face with my hands, trying to get the images out of my mind.

Could Edward really want to kill me? Could he get close enough to me and actually….no, I can't think like this.

I suddenly feel like I can't breathe. I stick my head between my legs and take slow deep breaths. I can feel Edward's presence behind the door. He softly knocks.

"Bella?"

I slowly get up and splash cold water on my face. I open the door and walk past him, crawling back in bed and curling up into a ball. I just lie there and cry. He lies down next to me and starts to hum. I don't recognize the tune, but it soothes and calms me.

Edward wipes the tears from my eyes as he continues to hum this sweet, angelic tune.

"It's beautiful," I say softly.

He smiles. "I wrote it."

"You write music?" I ask, feeling calm now.

"Yes. I wrote it especially for you. I call it Bella's Lullaby."

I snuggle closer to him as he hums my lullaby softly in my ear. Listening to his sweet voice, I drift back to sleep.

***Edward***

Right now, as Bella sleeps in my arms, I realize I am in love with Isabella Swan, and I will never be the same. I can't walk away from her. I belong to her and she belongs to me. She is my Bella. It hurts me to see her hurting, but she won't tell me what's wrong. I know she had a bad dream, but I couldn't read her thoughts to see what she dreamed. Something is blocking her thoughts and it confuses me. I listen intently, trying to read something, anything, but I am met with nothing but silence.

Why can't I hear what she's thinking? What has changed?

I watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful now. I touch her face and she shivers from my cold skin.

I pull the blanket up over her. She stirs and snuggles closer to me. I touch her hair, feeling the soft strands in my fingers, and take in her smell. Her blood is pulsing quickly through her veins, and I wonder if she's dreaming again. My desire to lean in and taste her is overbearing. I resist the urge, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. I wait until I know she's in a deep sleep before I lean down and kiss her lips softly.

"I will see you soon, my love," I whisper as I quickly leave the room.

***B****ella* **

I wake up to the sound of talking coming from downstairs. I stir, not wanting to get up. I roll over hoping…

The other side of the bed is empty. I clutch the pillow and hear a voice downstairs say, "She has been in that bed all day." I cover my head with the pillow to block out the voices. I don't want to get up. I suddenly hear the door open and I feel someone plop down on the bed.

"Do you know what time it is?" I hear the familiar voice of Alice Cullen. I peek my head out from under the pillow and look at the clock. It's 12:30 in the afternoon.

"No," I say, covering my face with the pillow again.

"Okay, well do you know what day it is?" she asks.

I think about it. Damn it! "Um…Saturday? Don't I have a right to sleep in on Saturdays?"

"No not if you're planning on going to the dance with my brother," Alice says.

I peek my head out from under the pillow and see the grin spreading across her face. Oh god, it's _that_ Saturday?

"It's _that_ Saturday?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah! Get your butt out of bed! We have dress shopping to do!" She pulls the covers off me.

I just lay there not wanting to get up. I roll over and bury my face in the pillow Edward had been on. I take in his scent, and suddenly I can hear his sweet voice humming my lullaby. I'm in heaven, but I'm soon pulled out of my blissful state as clothes are thrown at me.

"I know Edward has been here all night. You can't lay in bed all day! Put these on! We have so much to do!" Alice says.

I sit up and look at her. "Did you tell Lucy I'm going to the dance?" I ask.

"Yes."

"And, did you know Edward wrote me a lullaby?"

She smiles, "Yes, and he wants to play it for you sometime. Now hurry up and get dressed." She merrily exits the room. Alice is way too excited about this. I pull my clothes on and rush downstairs.

"Jake called at least twelve times," Lucy says as I enter the living room.

I look over and see the face Alice is giving me when Jake's name is mentioned.

"What did he want?" I ask.

"He wants you to call him back when you get a chance. Why didn't you tell me you were planning on going to the dance with Edward?" Lucy asks with a smile.

"It was a last minute thing," I say softly.

"We're going to go dress shopping at my house," Alice says with a smile.

I look at her, confused.

"At your house?" I ask curiously.

She smiles wickedly. "Yes. You will see."

When I walk into Alice's room my eyes widen. She pull me over to a huge door.

"This is my closet," she says with a smile. She opens the door and there's a huge walk-in closet with clothes of all styles and colors lined on each side. I feel like I'm walking down the aisle of a department store. At the end of the aisle was a wall covered with shoes.

"This is amazing," I said, mesmerized.

"It's nothing compared to Rosalie's. I'm still trying to keep up with her," Alice says.

"So we really are dress shopping in your closet." I say as I look through a row of clothes.

"Yes. I have so many dresses I thought maybe you could just pick out the one you like."

Now I _know_ the Cullens are definitely made of money. I look through the rack admiring all the dresses. How could one girl, I mean vampire, have so many dresses?

"You have to find something that will drive Edward crazy," Alice giggles.

Like I don't already drive him crazy enough with just my presence. I'm starting to think I could just go to the dance in sweats and a baggy tee and it would suffice.

"I think anything I wear will work," I say softly.

Alice pulls out a beautiful dark blue dress. It has a plunging v neck. She holds it up with a smile and waves it at me.

"Wow, that dress is amazing."

"Edward will love it," she says with a smile.

I smile and continue looking through the rack of clothes. I walk down the aisle of dresses amazed with how Alice can have so much clothes.

Alice picks out a whole stack of dresses and lays them in a pile for me to try on. "Okay, try these on. I will be downstairs. Just come down when you pick the winner." Then she dances out of the room.

Every dress I try on isn't me. When I come to the last dress, I realize it was the one that Alice first showed me. Typical. That would be the one I would pick. I try it on and examine myself in the full length mirror. It is the perfect shade of blue and surprisingly fits me well. As I examine myself one more time, my attention is suddenly pulled to the beautiful familiar angelic sound of the lullaby Edward had hummed to me last night.

The notes from the piano flow beautifully. I follow the sound of the lullaby and end up in an enormous room. It's a music room. In the middle, Edward is sitting at a beautiful piano, the notes of my lullaby flowing through the air as his fingers move effortlessly across the keys. He's playing it by heart. I didn't realize how talented he is. I watch him play every note, mesmerized. Walking over, I sit down on a small couch across the room from the piano. It seems like everything is so beautiful in the Cullen household. He finishes playing and the notes linger in my ears.

"You're very talented," I say under my breath.

He turns to me and smiles. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough. Can you play it again," I ask, moving to sit next to him on the piano bench.

He smils that ever so sexy smile again and he notices what I'm wearing. "You've been shopping in Alice's closet."

"Does it look ok?" I ask as I get up and twirl for him.

"Perfect," he says.

"Play for me again," I say as I lay my head on his shoulder.

He grins and his fingers move across the keys once again. When he finishes, he turns to me and brushes his lips across mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Suddenly images of my dream flash in my mind and I pull away.

'There you are!" Alice calls out as she enters the room.

"Alice," Edward says.

"Sorry. I knew that was the one! Perfect!" she beams.

"Yeah, thanks," I say softly.

She looks at us curiously. "Did I interrupt something?" she asks.

"No," I say as I stand up.

"Good, because Edward needs to go get ready and we need to get you some shoes, work on your hair, makeup..." the list goes on and on as she pulls me back upstairs.

***Jacob* **

Bella hasn't called me back and I haven't seen her all day. I'd better make a trip to her house.

I walk up to the door and knock. Her aunt answers and is surprised to see me.

"Hey, Lucy, is Bella home?"

"No, I thought you knew she was going to the dance. Didn't she call you?" she asks.

The dance? She didn't tell me about the dance. Well, of course not, because I haven't seen her.

"No, she didn't. Who is she going with?"

"Edward Cullen."

Damn it! That filthy bloodsucker! All I can feel right now is rage. I smile at Lucy trying not to look I'm about blow up. Right now would be the perfect time to tear a bloodsucker's head off, and that bloodsucker would be Cullen!

Lucy suspects something is wrong. "What's going on, Jake?"

"Nothing I can't handle." I start to walk away, but Lucy stops me.

"Jacob Black," she says in a stern voice.

"Yes?" I turn toward her.

"I know you care about her as a friend and as….more than a friend, but don't go to the dance and ruin things for her. If you're any kind of friend you wouldn't get between her and Edward," she says.

She doesn't understand. If she knew everything I know, she wouldn't be here defending Cullen.

"Just tell her I stopped by when you see her," I say as I jump in the car and drive off. I head straight to Forks High School.

When I pull into the parking lot, I sit in the car and debate with myself whether or not I should go in. I lay my head on the steering wheel and try to calm the rage running through me. Without thinking, I jump out of the car and head toward the gym where the dance is being held.

I'm not about to let that bloodsucker win. I can't let him win. I'm halfway through the door when I'm stopped by one of the other bloodsucking Cullens.

"Hey," he says, blocking my way.

"Get out of my way," I growl. I believe this bloodsucker's name is Emmett.

"Seriously, dude, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"None of your business. Move or I'll move you myself" I say in his face. I will take down any bloodsucker that gets in my way tonight.

"Stop it!" Alice yells.

Emmett backs off as she steps between us.

"Emmett, chill. Jake, step outside," she says.

Like hell I'm going to step outside and do anything this bloodsucker says!

She practically pushes me out the doors.

"Get your hands off me!" I yell.

"You are one stupid werewolf!" The blonde Cullen says, stepping up to take her place beside Emmett.

Alice motions for her to go back inside. "Jacob Black..." Alice begins, but I cut her off.

"Just let me talk to her," I say, controlling myself.

"I'm going to be the peace maker, because I don't want you causing a scene at our school," she says.

Who cares if I cause a damn scene! "He got what he wanted," I grumble.

"Can't you see Bella is happy? Can't you just let her have this one moment of happiness! I know you hate us, and I really can't stand you either, but Bella deserves to be happy, and my brother deserves to be happy too."

How can she be happy with them? They have no damn pulse! They aren't even alive! I can give her so much more then he can! I can let her live! I can show her how to live her life!

"All I want to do is talk to her," I say softly.

"After the dance," Alice says.

"Hell no! I want to talk to her now!" I yell.

Suddenly the doors bust open and two men step out wearing suits. Damn it! School principal!

"Is there a problem? " he asks.

"No," Alice says calmly.

The principal takes a look at me. "Son, this dance is only for students who attend this school. If you don't have ticket, you need to leave," he says sternly.

I look at Alice. "Tell Bella I'll see her later," I say as I turn and walk off.

"Okay," Alice says as she walks back in.

If Bella thinks I'm going to back down, she has another thing coming. I don't back down and I'm going to fight until it kills me!

***Bella* **

I'm having the time of my life.

Jessica comes running up to us at our table with a look of complete shock on her face. "You and Cullen? Oh, my god!" she says as she sits down.

"Yeah, who knew," I say with a smile.

"So the trip was a bust?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, so I just decided, what the hell might as well go anyway."

He looks a little disappointed but happy. He and Jessica seem happy together. They both run off onto the dance floor.

Edward took my hand and whispers in my ear. "Shall we dance?"

"Sure," I smile up at him.

He whisks me off onto the dance floor and we're twirling about around the other dancers. He moves so fluidly, making me look like I can dance. Everything seems so effortless for him.

I smile up at him, enjoying the moment, and his eyes are bright with happiness. Leaning my head against his shoulder, I take in a deep breath. It's when I focus my eyes across the gym; everything seems to stop - my heart, my breath, my feet.

Edward realizes and stops moving.

I cling to Edward, frozen in fear. The face peering at me from across the room smirks. No. It can't be.

"Bella?" Edward says as he glances over, his eyes following mine.

I look back up at him and his eyes lock with mine. He quickly pulls me off the dance floor and out into the hall.

"Edward, that was..._him_," I manage to choke out through my fear.

"He's been watching you. We have to get you out of here," Edward says. We're about to make it outside when Alice stops us.

"We have a problem," she says.

"Jake," he mutters.

"Yeah, and he wants to talk to Bella. We stopped him from making a scene earlier," Alice says.

"We have to get Bella out of here." Edward turns to me. "I read his mind. He's been watching you for a while. He's obsessed with you," Edward murmurs.

Alice looks at Edward curiously. She isn't clued in as to what's going on. "Who is obsessed with Bella?"

"The one that's after Bella. I believe he's the same one that was in your vision. He's here. He's been following Bella," Edward says.

I can see Edward is on the edge. He's so worried about me.

"We'd better get out of here fast. But first we need to deal with a very angry werewolf who is waiting outside. I'm ready to brawl if that's what he wants, and as for this vampire…bring it on," Emmet says.

I smile at him. He's all pumped up and ready to fight.

"I have to deal with the Jacob thing" I say softly.

"We're both going to deal with it. Everyone needs to be on alert. Call Carlisle and we'll figure all this out when get back to the house." Edward takes me by the hand and we head outside toward the parking lot.

I don't like any of this. I look across the lot and see Jacob walking towards us.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he says with anger in his voice.

Edward moves to stand in front of me and faces Jake. "Jacob, look…" Edward starts.

"No, you look, bloodsucker, Bella can speak for herself!"

I know Edward doesn't want to start a fight with Jacob. It's the worst time to do that. "Look, dog, did you ever think maybe it was none of your business and that's why she didn't tell you," Edward snarls.

"I'm ready to rip your head off" Jacob growls through clenched teeth.

"Bring it on, dog," Edward says.

Before they start to fight, I step in between them. "Stop it!" I yell pushing them both back. "Jake, I didn't tell you because it was a last minute thing and Edward is right, it's really none of your business."

"Yeah, dog it's none of your business what me and Bella do."

That ticks Jake off even more.

God! This isn't happening! I should just let them beat each other up. I move out of the way before one of them accidentally kills me. Jake lunges at Edward, pushing him against a car.

"You can't love Bella like I can!" he yells.

"Stop it!" I cry out.

Somewhere between all the verbal abuse and pushing and shoving Emmett comes out of nowhere and pulls Edward off Jake.

I've had enough of this. My life is in danger and they are both acting like complete jealous idiots!

"Enough!" I yell. Everyone stops. They all looked at me. I stand there not saying a word. They know I mean business. "I want to go home," I say.

Alice is by my side in an instant and ushers me to her car. I climb in on the passenger side and Alice slides in on the driver's side.

"So what are you going to do about them?" she asks.

"Right now, I couldn't care less about either of them. I'm scared out of my mind, Alice. He was there. He's been watching me. He knows every move I make and could come after me at any time. And here Edward and Jacob are acting like to jealous idiots!" This is my life. My best friend Jacob is a werewolf and my soon to be new boyfriend is a vampire - go figure!

"In one of my visions, well what I could see of it, you were happy. There was a black haired child running and jumping into your arms," Alice says.

I look at her curiously. "What?"

"Let me tell you something. When you're around Jake my visions seem to fade. They seem fuzzy and blurry. This vision I only saw bits and pieces of. You were with Jake. I can't see werewolves clearly in my visions. But, from what I did see, I think you have to choices here, Bella."

"What are my two choices?" I ask her.

"You can either choose to live your life with Jacob, which would be a normal, happy, human life. You could settle down and have a family. Or you could choose to live a life with Edward. You were happy in that vision as well. You have a choice. Depending on your decision, my visions will change."

"So you're saying, I need to choose between Edward and Jacob?" I ask.

"Love or revenge," Alice replies softly.

"Revenge?" I asked softly.

"Revenge against us," she whispers.

And that's when it hits me. If I choose Edward, I'm choosing love, but if I choose Jake...

"That's what Jacob wants me to choose," I say softly. We are in front of my house in no time. I sit there in silence with Alice for what seems like an eternity.

"What should I tell Edward?" Alice asks.

"I don't know. I don't want to talk to either of them for a while," I say softly as I get out of the car.

Alice speeds off.

All the lights are off in the house. That's unusual. I open the door and trip over something blocking my way. I looked down and see Lucy's body laying on the floor.

"Oh my god!" I yell. I kneel down and checked her pulse. She's still breathing. I quickly head to the kitchen to grab the phone but am stopped dead in my tracks.

"Bella, we've been waiting for you."

I look up and see her eyes. Fear strikes me and I can't move. She grabs me by the arm and holds me against the wall.

"What should we do with her now James?" she asks. She leans in like she's trying to smell me.

James. That's his name. He grins as he touches my cheek. Tears are rolling down my face. This is it. He's either going to kill me or change me. I close my eyes fearing the worst.

"Please don't hurt me," I say softly.

"Why doesn't she have a scent?" The red haired vamp asks.

"She's special. We're going to make her one of us," he says touching my face.

"Edward will find me! He'll kill you before you can do anything!" I yell. The next thing I know the red head hits me hard across the face and everything goes black.

***Alice* **

I stop the car instantly. Suddenly I'm hit with a vision. Oh god no! I'm not sure if Edward has made it home yet. I quickly pull out my cell phone and dial his number. He doesn't answer so I quickly dial Emmett's number and he picks up in one ring.

"Emmett! Is Edward with you?" I ask quickly.

"Yeah, were heading back to the house. What's up?" he asks.

"It's Bella! She's in trouble," I breathe into the phone.

"We're on our way," he says,

I throw the phone down and head back to the Bella's house. This isn't good. Not good at all. If my vision is right, Bella is in serious trouble, and if we don't hurry, she'll be one of us in the next few hours!


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to say thank you to all my loyal readers! Thanks for being there and making feel like my writing is worth it! Thanks soo much helen! (red20881) my ever so lovable beta of this story! you rock I couldnt of done it without you! your awesome!**

**And on with the show! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

*Bella*

I come to and my face is hurting. I wince in pain as I try to touch my cheek. I look over and see Lucy's lifeless body sprawled across the floor. The red head is standing over her. She turns and licks her lips clean. Suddenly panic sets in.

"Well, look who's up."

I follow the voice to the other side of the room. Fear courses through me.

"Just change her already," the red head demands.

"Victoria," the blond man says. I know if they are distracted long enough maybe I can make a run for it. I jump up and dart towards the door, but the blond vampire grabs me and throws me hard onto the couch. He holds me down, pressing hard on my chest. I yell in fear and pain.

"Going somewhere?" he asks.

"Edward will be here any second," I say.

He laughs and stands over me. "I can't wait to taste your blood." He trails a finger down my neck. Suddenly I hear the door burst open and I jump. I look over and see Edward coming through the door.

"Get away from her," he growls through clenched teeth. The blond vamp smiles and then grabs my wrist.

"Come and get her."

"You don't want her," Edward hisses.

I'm not sure what he's doing. I keep my eyes locked with his.

"Why wouldn't I want her? I bet you haven't even tasted her yet. And why is that? Oh, right, you're one of those Cullens. You don't eat _humans_," the blond vampire emphasizes.

"Let her go, James. This is between you and me not her," Edward says.

"She is mine," James growls. He grabs me hard by the arm and pulls me up off the couch.

"Edward," I say through the pain.

"I love it when humans are so weak," James snarls as he kisses my wrist.

"Don't touch her!" Edward says lunging towards James.

Suddenly James bites down hard on my wrist. Edward shoves James and he flies across the room and hits the back wall hard with a thud. I plop down on the couch. A searing pain is burning my wrist. My arm is on fire. It's like someone is laying hot coals on my skin. The pain is spreading up my arm. I scream and violently shake on the couch.

"Edward!" I want the burning to stop. I can't see what's going on around me. The searing pain is making me blind to my surroundings. Voices suddenly become faint. I can vaguely see Alice holding my arms down.

"Carlisle!" she yells.

It's like all the voices are far away.

"Maaake…iiit…stooop," I say through gritted teeth, wishing the burning would go away. I glance over and see Carlisle at my side. He's trying to soothe me.

"Gahhhh!" I yell as the pain becomes more intense.

"She is changing," I hear Carlisle say. I don't know how long I've been laying here withering in pain. It seems like only seconds or maybe minutes.

Where is Edward? I need Edward! The pain...make it stop, someone, please? I want to yell, but I can't.

"Edward you have to stop the change," I faintly hear Carlisle say. Just then I feel Edward's cold lips on my wrist. The pain is slowly fading and so is my vision. My life flashes before my eyes.

Am I…dying? I feel suddenly relaxed. Then everything turns to black.

***X***

I open my eyes to a blinding white light. A faint beeping is echoing in my ears. Where am I? My vision is becoming clearer. I look over and see Jacob sitting in a chair sound asleep. What is he doing here? More importantly, where am I? I groan, tired and exhausted. Jacob wakes and jumps up, coming to my side.

"Bella, you're awake," he whispers as he brushes my hair from my eyes.

"Where am I?" I ask with a scratchy voice.

"Hospital," he replies.

"What happened?" I ask, still a little confused and groggy.

Before he even has a chance to say anything, there is a knock on the door. We both look up and see Edward in the doorway.

"That's my cue to exit," Jake says as he gets up. He stands in front of Edward and gives him a stern look.

"I'm watching you," Jake warns him.

"I won't hurt her," Edward whispers.

"Yeah, right, if it wasn't for the fact we are in a public place, I would have a few choice words for you," he warns.

"Stop," I whisper. Both Edward and Jacob look over at me.

Jacob smiles and then turns to Edward. "You've been warned." He then turns and walks out of the room.

Edward stands there at the door just staring at me. I swallow hard, trying to moisten my dry throat. This awkward silence between us is killing me. I'm waiting for him to say something, anything. I guess I have to break the silence.

"What happened?" I ask.

He slowly makes his way to my bedside. I can tell something is killing him. There's something he needs to say and he just can't find the words to say it.

As I look at him, waiting, things slowly come back to me.

"Bella…" The way he says my name is different. There is a familiar tone in his voice. I start to panic.

"Just say it," I whisper.

"I have to leave."

My heart sinks when he says the words.

"What? No! You can't!" Why is he doing this to me? Why? He wants to leave? No! He can't! I won't let it happen. I can't let it happen.

He leans over and kisses the top of my head.

I turn away.

"Bella, it's better this way. It's better that you live your life as normal as possible. It will be like I never existed."

The words are cutting me. Each word is like a slice from a sharp razor to my heart. How can I pretend like he never existed? Tears are running down my face.

"I…made a decision," I say.

He looks at me curiously. "About what?" he asks.

"I choose love. I choose you, Edward. So, please, don't do this to me. Please don't leave me now."

He touches my cheek. His words are lies. He can't be sitting here telling me this.

"I have to go" he leans in and softly kisses me on my lips. Before I even have a chance to say anything, he's gone.

***X***

When I'm finally released from the hospital, it hits me like a ton of bricks. My house is lonely without Lucy. Jacob offered to stay with me, but I don't want him babysitting me. I need to be alone. I need time to think.

I curl up on the couch not knowing what to do. The phone has been ringing off the hook. I just ignore it. The answering machine has so many messages on it that no one could possibly leave any more. I try to listen to all of them but I can't bear hearing one more person say, "I'm sorry for your loss."

I pick up the newspaper. Lucy's picture is on the front page. In big bold letters, the headline reads, LOCAL WOMAN KILLED IN BAZAAR ANIMAL ATTACK.

If they only knew.

I throw the paper down and am startled by a knock on the door. I don't want to answer. I just wish whoever it is will go away. I close my eyes ignoring the knocking, but it persists.

"Go away!" I yell.

"Bella?" The soft voice says through the door.

Alice?

I slowly get up and answer the door. How could Alice be here? I thought all of the Cullens had left? Or was it just Edward?

I open the door and let Alice in. She steps inside and looks around. She flips all the lights on. I hadn't realized I'd been sitting in the dark. I must have been sitting there for a while. I squint my eyes from the brightness.

"You need to talk to Edward," she says.

I look down at my feet. How can I talk to him? He's leaving and there's no changing his mind. Tears are threatening to pour out of my eyes.

"Why should I? He's leaving," I say softly.

"I'm trying to keep him from leaving. I hate seeing my brother like this. I hate seeing him miserable, and I hate seeing you miserable. I don't want him to leave," she replies.

I don't want him to leave either. The phone rings suddenly, and I just let it ring.

"Are you going to get that?" Alice asks.

"No," I say as I make my way back to the couch.

The phone keeps ringing.

"It's Jacob," Alice says.

"So," I say as the answering machine kicks in once again. Wow, I guess it did have room for some more messages.

"Bella, it's Jake. I…just wanted to check up on you. Call me, please?" His voice echoes through the speakers of the answering machine.

"If you let Edward leave, Jacob Black wins. You will get your normal life. I understand Edward's point of view, but he loves you," Alice persists.

Tears are running from my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about this, Alice." I quickly head up the stairs to my room. Alice watches me. I slam the door hoping Alice got the point. I curl up in my bed and cry.

I don't know how long I'm lying there before I roll over and see a presence in the room. I sit up and wipe my eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask.

"A while," Edward says softly.

"I thought you were leaving," I say.

"I can't leave," he whispers as he sits down on the edge of my bed.

"You can't?" I say, wiping my tears from my eyes.

"No. I can't leave you. I can't bear to be away from you. It scares me more and more knowing that I might lose control with you, but I'm willing to take that risk."

I closed my eyes taking in his words. He touches my cheek softly. I shiver from his cold touch and look at him. He looks into my eyes and I can see desire and need. He is trying so hard not to give in to temptation. I want him to give in. I know he wants to feed his desire. He leans in and starts to brush his cold lips across mine.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispers on my lips.

"You won't. I trust you," I murmur.

*Edward*

I feel if I don't pull away soon I will lose control. I want her. I want her more than anything. But is it worth the risk? What if I lose control? What if I end up feeding off her and killing her? Something ignites from our kiss, and I want to feed my desire to touch her, to feel her warm skin against my cold skin. The blood pulsing through my veins is driving me mad. I can't stop myself. I need her. I want to taste every square inch of her.

I'm so intoxicated by her I don't realize she's climbing onto my lap. I can feel the fire inside of me flaring. I place my hand on her heart feeling it beat. I kiss her face. I like the way her hair feels through my fingers. I move her hair revealing her beautiful neck. She is nervous. I can feel it.

She touches my face with her warm fingertips. The monster is me is rearing his ugly head. Everything inside of me is telling me to scream, "Stop! Stop!", but I push the thought out of my mind, feeling her warm fingertips across my cold skin.

Bella looks me deep in the eyes. It's as if she's asking me for permission to go further.

Should I grant her permission? I'm going crazy inside. Should I go where I shouldn't? Should I grant myself this one moment of true happiness? It's now or never.

I brush my lips across hers, granting her permission.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Jacob*

I am stupid enough to go over to Bella's house, find the spare key lying under the door mat, and let myself in. I am stupid enough to go up to her room thinking she needs a friend. I open the door and, to my surprise, I do not a see a mourning Bella.

I watch, horrified, as Edward touches the girl I love. She is straddled across his lap with his hands caressing her back while his mouth is having its way with hers. His fingers are tugging at the edge of her shirt until he practically rips it off. He holds her face and looks at her beautiful front practically drooling all over and admiring her at the same time. She's panting as she looks into his eyes. I swear I hear her whisper "change me".

Okay, I've had enough! He doesn't answer her so-called question before I speak up.

"Bella," I say softly, trying to keep my voice calm and steady.

She looks over at me, surprised and utterly shocked. Hell, I'm surprised, too, but mostly angry. Here I was thinking she'd be mourning the death of her aunt, and instead, I find her with...with him. And they are…

I want to break his face.

"Jake," she breathes.

"Don't touch her!" I yell, charging towards the bed and pulling Edward away from her. Rage, disappointment, heartache are all boiling into one. I swing at him, hitting him hard in the face. Bella throws herself between us and stops me from hitting him once more.

"Jake stop!" she shrieks.

"You're sleeping with him?" God, I'm such a fool thinking I can change things, for not trying to do something to keep him away from her.

"It's none of your business," she snaps back as she reaches for her shirt and pulls it on.

"I came over here thinking you were mourning the death of your aunt and here you are with him. God! Bella what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Jake, just go," she says.

Is she serious? She is telling _me_ to leave?

"Fine. I don't even know who you are anymore, Bella." I walk out and rush down the stairs. I rush out the front door not caring anymore.

I give up. She made a decision. Now I'm going to make one. I dart into the woods and shift into my wolf form.

*Bella*

A week has gone by. If I hear his voicemail recording one more time, I will throw the phone. It rings several times, and I hear his all too familiar voice asking me to leave a message. Once again, I leave my message and hang up. I stare at the phone for a moment before throwing it across the living room. It hits the wall with a thud, bounces, and crashes to the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

"Bella," Edward says as he leans down and picks up the pieces of my phone.

I wish he wouldn't bother. I drop down onto the couch and pull my legs up to my chin. Jacob is ignoring me. I have to talk to him. I have to fix this. I know I hurt him.

Tears are running down my face as Edward walks over and sits down next to me. He's facing me, so I turn my head to look at him. He reaches over and wipes my tears away.

"You may not be able to fix this," he says softly.

"I have to. He's my best friend. I can talk to him about anything. He's been there for me and I've hurt him. Edward, I feel like I have nothing left to live for."

I've been doing a lot of thinking this past week, and that thinking led to something I never thought I would or could possibly imagine wanting to happen. I know I need to talk to Edward about this.

"Bella, you have everything to live for. You're human; you have so much to live for," he whispers.

I scoot closer to him. "Edward, I've been thinking a lot about…us and about my life in general. And I realize I…don't want to be human anymore. I don't want to live this life anymore."

He gives me a concerned look. It seems like he wants to dart from the room at the mention of this subject, and in his eyes, I can see pain.

"Bella," before he can say another word, I put a finger to his lips to keep him from speaking.

"Listen to me. I want to be like you. Change me, Edward. Please?" I know what I'm asking. I've thought about it over and over again, and I decided this is what I need. If I want to be with him then I need to be like him. I need him to change me.

"Bella, do you realize what you're asking me?"

"Yes," I say as I lean in and brush my lips across his.

He pulls away. "Bella, no."

"Please?" I say softly as I touch his face.

He closes his eyes as he takes in the warmth of my skin. I need him to do this. I can't live this human life anymore.

"I won't change you," he says abruptly as he stands up.

Why is he being so stubborn? I want this. Why can't he just give it to me?

"Why are you being so stubborn? This is something I want."

Edward turns to me. He's about to say something, but instead, he looks toward the door and then at me again.

I hear footsteps on the porch, so I quickly get up and go to the door.

"Jake," I say as I open the door and find him retreating. At the sound of my voice, Jake stops and turns to face me. He doesn't say a word, just stands there staring at me. I know there is a lot on his mind.

"How long were you standing here?" I ask, hoping and praying he wasn't standing here on my front porch listening to me and Edward the entire time.

"Bella, we need to talk," he says sternly.

Edward comes up behind me. I can see the fury in Jake's eyes as he looks at Edward.

"We will talk about this later," Edward says as he steps around me and walks past Jake to his car.

Jacob watches him get in his car and speed off. He continues to stand there with his back turned looking out into the vast Forks woods. I can't take this silence!

"Talk," I demand.

He turns, finally facing me. "I want to know why," he breathes.

"Why what?" I ask.

"Why him? Why become one of them? Give me one good reason why you think becoming one of them is better than…than.."

I cut him off. "Than what? This life? This human life I hate so much! Anything is better than this, Jacob!" I yell.

"You have me. You haven't even lived yet, Bella. I can make your life worth living. Please don't let him change you. Please? I begging you," he pleads.

I look down. He's just saying all of this because he doesn't want me to be with Edward.

"You're just saying this because you can't stand the thought of me being with Edward and not you." That hit a nerve. I can see the anger in his face.

"Oh, so now you're going to play that card. You're right. I can't stand the thought of him touching you, being around you. He isn't human; he isn't alive. _I'm_ alive, Bella, breathing." He takes my hand and places it against his chest, over his heart.

"Feel my heart, Bella. Edward's heart will never beat like this. I can give you so much more than he can. Please, don't do this."

I look up into his eyes. They are begging and pleading. Tears start to sting my eyes.

Should I live this human life with Jacob or risk losing him to become like Edward? Tears are crawling down my face. Jacob wipes them away with his thumb.

"It's your call. But just know this: I will fight for you no matter what. You're my life, Bella," he says as he pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly.

*Edward*

"She wants you to change her, doesn't she?" Alice asks as she watches me closely.

Sometimes I hate the fact that Alice can see things happening before they actually happen.

"It's not going to happen," I growl. It won't happen. I won't let it happen.

"Edward, she's going to change no matter what. I saw it. You're going to change her. If you don't, you're just going to push her into the arms of that disgusting mutt, Jacob Black. In my vision, you and Bella…" I stop her from saying another word.

"Alice, I really don't want to talk about it. I know what you saw. I can see it." The images are playing in my head over and over. It's not going to happen. I won't let Bella live the life of a monster.

"She will get what she wants. You can't say no to her no matter what you do to persuade her otherwise," Alice replies.

"Why would she want to live a life like this? Why would she want to be monster like me?" I ask.

Alice smiles sweetly. "She loves you."

"What should I do? Would changing her be the right thing to do?" I ask.

"That's your decision. But I know it will happen. There's no stopping it," she replies.

*Bella*

I nearly jump out of my skin when I turn and see Edward's presence in my room. I swear I think he's trying to give me a heart attack by doing that.

"Edward," I say taking a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he whispers.

"It's okay." I continue walking around the room gathering up dirty clothes.

"Can we talk?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure, talk away," I say as I throw the dirty clothes into the closet.

"Look, Bella, I thought about it and…"

I cut him by reaching up and softly kissing his lips.

He pulls away from me. I know this decision is difficult to make. He stands there thinking. I know he's nervous and doesn't know how to put words to what he wants to say.

"So, did you and Jacob talk?" he asks. He's changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject. And I don't want to talk about Jake." I cross my arms. "So, have you thought about my question?"

"Yes," he replies softly.

"And?" I ask.

"I thought about it, and I made a decision."

*Edward*

Making this decision was difficult. She is so stubborn and difficult and hard-headed. She has so much to live for, so many human experiences she has yet to experience.

She looks at me with an intense stare, waiting for me to give her an answer.

" I won't change you," I say softly.

"If you won't do it, then I will find someone who will."

She is so stubborn. Who does she think she will find to change her?

"Who do you think will do it?" I ask curiously.

"I'm sure Alice will do it. And if she won't there is always Jasper or Emmett or…."

I stop her from saying another word. Does she really think she can go to my family to do this for her? They would never betray me like that. Alice knows how I feel about this. I'm trying so hard to keep to Alice's vision from coming true. I'm trying to keep myself in control, because if I lose control I might end up killing her. I can't risk it. Now that I realize it, Alice never did say that in her vision I would kill her. She just said I would change her. The vision floats back into my mind.

"You're willing to go to my family ask them to change you? Bella, they would never betray me like that. They wouldn't risk it. I wouldn't let them do it."

She looks down at her feet. She knows I'm right. "It's worth the risk to ask. I thought _you_ of all people would understand and do this one thing for me," she replies as she turns to the door and walks out.

I follow her downstairs. "Bella, I understand perfectly. I love you too much to let you live the life I'm living."

She stops dead in her tracks, at the bottom of the stairs, and turns to face me. Tears are streaming down her face. "You love me too much? You don't love me _enough_ then. I _hate_ this life, Edward. Don't you get it? There's nothing in this life worth living for!" she screams.

"I can't risk losing control with you. There's a chance I could kill you and you won't change at all...you'll be dead. Your blood is too…tempting. I won't be able to get enough. You won't be able to stop me once I have a taste. That night I bit you, if Carlisle hadn't stopped me, I would've sucked every ounce of blood out of you. I have no control, Bella. So please, don't ask me to do this," I plead with her.

She looks away from me. I know she's upset, but she has to understand. I step closer and wipe the tears from her eyes. She pulls away and starts toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I have to try," she murmurs.

"I'm not letting you do this," I say sternly.

"I don't care what you want." She walks out the door, slamming it shut.

I follow her. Is she going to walk to my house? It's raining and cold.

"Bella!" I yell as she continues to walk. I grab her and stop her from taking one more step.

"It's raining and cold. Let's go inside," I say, holding her tightly. The rain is dripping down her face. It's coming down harder.

She pulls her arm away. "No!" she yells as she continues to walk.

"Bella!" I shout, following her.

She stops and stands there with her back to me. I wait for what seems like hours until she finally turns around slowly. I see her face, but I'm not sure if she's crying or if it's the rain running down her cheeks. She is clearly upset. She looks down and then walks past me back to the house.

I follow her inside, not sure what she's going to do. I'm worried about her. She rushes through the front door, practically slamming it in my face.

"Bella."

She stands in the living room. Her clothes are dripping wet.

"I'd better go change," she whispers as she heads to the stairs.

I stop her just before she makes it to the first step.

"Wait." I pull her close and hold her face in my hands. Leaning forward, I place my forehead against hers.

"Edward," she whispers.

I lean in and kiss her lips. I'm losing control. I can feel it.

I need her.

I want her.

My fingers find their way through her wet hair. The next thing I know we are up the stairs going toward her room. The monster is coming out of me.

We start pulling at each other's wet clothes. I need to control myself. I pull her wet body to mine kissing her face, her neck - her neck, her sweet warm neck. I lay my face in the crook of her neck and inhale. She clings to me and whimpers as I kiss her soft flesh, taking in her wonderful, delightful scent. I'm losing all control. I want to pull away, but I can't. She is so warm, delightfully warm.

"Edward," she whispers into my ear.

I lift my face from the crook of her neck. She lets me go of me and slowly starts to take off the remainder of her wet clothing. She is so beautiful.

I can feel the monster inside of me is creeping out even more now. I want to take her. I want to taste her blood. I don't think I can control myself any longer. I pull her into my arms once again, kissing her with passion. We make our way to the bed.

I need to stay in control. If this happens, I want it to be perfect for her. But I know deep down I will end up her hurting or worse….killing her. I kiss her with so much force, practically pinning her to the bed. She wraps her arms around me, pulling me closer to her.

I want to feel her, taste her. No. I can't. I won't.

Her neck is so inviting. She moans with my touch. I lick her neck. She shivers from the contact. I'm at the edge. The beating of her heart against my chest, feel of her blood pulsing through her body, is sending me over the edge. I kiss her neck and close my eyes trying to push the urge away. It doesn't work. I lean in and softly bite into her flesh.

She yells out in pain.

"Hold still," I say softly.

She stiffens a little.

I lean in once again and lick the blood from the small bite I caused. Her blood is warm, sticky, and sweet.

I need more.

I bite down harder this time. She clings to me as I begin to drink her blood, moaning in pleasure and pain all at the same time. Those sounds make me bite even harder. I have to control myself, or I'll end up killing her. I quickly pull away knowing the pain from the venom will soon kick in. I lick the bite clean and hold her down waiting for the torture to come.

"Bella," I say, brushing the hair from her eyes.

The venom is taking its course. She is changing. She convulses on the bed and screams out as pain registers in her brain.

I look into her eyes and brush her hair from her face as I kiss her softly. I can't stand seeing her like this. I lay my head down on her chest waiting for her pain to end. Closing my eyes, I listen to her heart slowly fade away as the change takes effect.


End file.
